


Daily Ficlets 2k17 Part 1

by ryekamasaki



Series: Ry's Daily Ficlets 2k17 [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 25,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles, various pairs, various lengths, for each day of the year. Pair week prompts can be found in separate works.(Last updated 3/23/17)





	1. notsuchasecret asked: TanaSuga and shimmer!

There’s something that changes in the lights in the club, where Suga goes from his usual angelic facade to something a little _more_ , a little more dangerous, even though nothing really changes except the environment. Suga glows brightly in the colored lights, hair and cheekbones and lips and shoulders all lit up in the shifting luminescence given off by the glitter on his skin.

Ryuu is nothing compared to him, not even in tight leather pants and a shirt woven through with silver threads. Suga steals the show, totally and completely, and the only thing Ryuu likes more than to watch the way he moves is so feel it against himself, to be there only an inch or two away while Suga weaves his magic around them both, while he steals the attention and then redirects it himself to Ryuu and no one else.

Nights like these are warm, leave an aching burn in Ryuu’s veins, and even the morning after is still scorched and vibrant as he brushes the glitter off his own skin to the carpet of his bedroom floor. Suga’s hair halos around his bed on Ryuu’s pillows, and there’s hardly anything of the devious boy of the night before, nothing left in his sleeping visage except the remnants of sparkles highlighting his cheeks and a red mark on his bare collarbone.


	2. notsuchasecret asked: prompt: stargazing (KageNoya)

The night is quiet and warm, with just enough of a breeze to ruffle Noya’s ungelled hair as he lays out the little blanket that they’ll be sitting on for the next few hours. Tobio glances around, can see the rest of the team spread out in little groups and pairs, hardly close enough to hear each other over the space.

To their right Tobio sees Suga tackle Daichi onto their own blanket, Asahi squished beneath them both with a grin on his face when Suga throws his arms around them. The rest of the first years are huddled on one blanket together, Yachi cuddled in the middle of them all. There’s a laugh to his side, and he looks back over to Noya’s happy face pointed in the direction of Tanaka and Ennoshita fighting to flatten out a particularly tangled sheet some feet away.

Tobio finally settles down, and Noya drops down between his legs, leans back against against Tobio’s chest and sighs. The sky has finally gotten dark, and with no moon to light the way the stars blink into sight quickly, burning bright and glittering like tiny jewels across the dark blue velvet background. It’s quiet and peaceful, and Tobio presses his nose down into Noya’s hair and wishes on the brightest star that they can all be as happy as they are now forever.

 


	3. kneesocksenpai asked: Hey there :3 May I ask for a MatsuHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I want to smell your scent, I want to breathe the air I did before, before you left. I want to wish you well - the only reason my heart beats is cause you showed it how" [Song: Katie Herzig - Wish you well] I wish you a wonderful day! ♥♥

Hanamaki is like the blood in his veins, the air in his lungs, and Issei would do anything in the world at the slightest breath of Hanamaki wanting it. There was a time when Issei didn’t really have feelings one way or another for other people. Mostly they were tolerable, and if they weren’t then Issei ignored it and went about his life.

That changed when he met Hanamaki. All of a sudden he cared about someone, had someone that he wanted to see smile every day, wanted to _make_ smile everyday. Something bloomed in Issei’s chest every time Hanamaki let loose one of those sun shaming smiles, the ones that lit the whole bright even on the darkest night. There was something about Hanamaki that brought Issei alive, something that only grew and grew as the days went by.

High school was more lively than Issei had ever expected, filled with laughter and fun and such frequent bursts of happiness that Issei almost couldn’t remember how he had functioned before then, how he could have considered himself to be living, when this, this was truly living. Hanamaki’s laughter and smile and care right next to him, day in and day out.

There was Iwaizumi too, and Oikawa, of course, and the rest of the team, but nothing could compare to Hanamaki. Nothing would ever compare to him, even with them separated off to different schools, different places, different lives. Hanamaki would always be right there, the beat of Issei’s heart, the steady thudding that would never go away.


	4. Anonymous asked: "I'm flirting with you" Kuroo (KuroYama)

Kuroo was cute, in a messy just rolled out of bed way, in a ‘I look suave but I actually know the periodic table by heart’ kind of way. Tadashi somehow found it charming. They shared a class, one of the few that everyone had to take no matter their major, and while most students managed to just float through enough to complete it, Kuroo actually participated, actually enjoyed it.

Tadashi wasn’t really one to put a lot of effort into it, preferring to balance his chair on two legs in the back of the room, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth as he observed Kuroo instead of the lesson. Kuroo sat near the front, and he took notes the entire time, except for when the professor stopped and went off on an unrelated tangent, though he even paid attention then, too.

When the class finally let out, Tadashi dropped his chair to all four legs and sauntered down to the front where Kuroo was carefully packing up his notebook. “Hey.”

Kuroo starts, looks over at where Tadashi leans casually against the table. “Hi?”

Tadashi smiles, amused by the confusion on Kuroo’s face. “You come here often?”

The confused face doesn’t get any better. “Um. Yeah? We have this class twice a week.”

He can’t help but laugh. This is the same guy that the girls in his math class drool over, that they claim is so hot and out of their league, that seems so cool from a distance. Tadashi is actually kind of glad that no one else really has the guts to approach him, because that means that Tadashi doesn’t have very much competition. “I’m flirting with you, you know?”

Kuroo turns as red as the notebook he finally drops into his bag with a rustle. “Oh.”

“Care for a coffee?”

“Sure.” Kuroo looks adorably confused, and Tadashi can’t wait to see what other expressions he makes that no one else sees.


	5. notsuchasecret asked: I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that? and TsukkiSuga

Koushi can’t help but stare at the boy in front of him, mind completely blank in surprise. It wasn’t entirely out of the blue, but it was still unexpected, especially after a grueling practice during which Koushi had worked at least twice as hard as he normally did, thanks to Kageyama being home sick. He must have looked absolutely terrible, run down and tired, even after a shower. But he’d seen the looks that Tsukishima had directed at him when he thought Koushi wasn’t aware. There was something to be said for being a setter, after all.

“Never mind, Suga-san. Forget it.” And then Tsukishima was turning away and even before his brain kicked back on, Koushi had a hand around Tsukishima’s wrist, keeping him from leaving.

Tsukishima stared back at Koushi, and his normally unaffected demeanor was absent, instead replaced by a slight blush on his cheeks and a bashful look in his eyes. It was a refreshing change from the usual haughty expression he wore around the other first years, or the almost bored calmness he wore otherwise.

“No.” At Koushi’s word, Tsukishima’s eyes widen and he tried to gently pull his hand out of Koushi’s grip. “I won’t forget it. I like you, too.”


	6. notsuchasecret asked: KuroDai and "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

The air in the bedroom was warm, overly so, and the heat wasn’t just from the temperature. Daichi stood at the side of the bed, hands on his hips, staring down an obviously disheveled and slightly sweaty Kuroo. Kuroo, for his part, looked confused, like he wasn’t quite sure if he’d heard Daichi properly or if his daydreams had taken over and replaced Daichi’s actual words with ones he only wished Daichi would say.

Kuroo’s voice came out in a very unattractive croak. “What?”

Daichi stared down at where Kuroo was sprawled across the bed, arms above his head, legs trembling where they were propped in the air, Kuroo’s heels dug into the mattress beneath him. “You heard me.” Daichi crossed his arms in front of his chest instead, gaze pinned to Kuroo’s red face. “Take. It. Off.”

Kuroo swallows, and Daichi gets distracted by that a little bit, and then Kuroo is moving, letting his legs fall to the bed and sitting up. “Take it off?”

“Yes.”

A nod, and then Kuroo’s pale chest was revealed as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head and dropped it to the mattress next to him. Daichi leaned down, pressed one palm flat against that chest and kissed Kuroo as a reward for obeying. By the time he pulled back Kuroo was panting as he laid flat on his back, Daichi grinning down at him. Then Daichi was gone, pulling the sweatshirt off the bed and over his own head, a pleased little rumble coming from his throat as he pulled the collar up over his nose.

Daichi’s voice came in a mumble, blocked by the fabric over the lower half of his face. “Thanks, Tetsu.”

And then Kuroo was alone, left half naked on their bed while Daichi curled up in his favorite armchair, the warmth and smell of Kuroo around him thanks to the confiscated sweatshirt. There was no better way to tackle homework than like this.


	7. Anonymous asked: Entertainment industry au? (OiTeru)

At this point in the day, all Tooru really wanted was to go home, not to deal with some wet behind the ears newbie who likely only had the bare amount of talent necessarily to be a vocalist. He’d seen the guy in question a bit earlier when on a break, and while he was gorgeous, and he seemed fairly nice when talking to the people surrounding him, that didn’t really interest Tooru that much.

He sighed at the light knock on the door, and called out an affirming noise for whoever it was to enter. This last session and he’d be free to go home, to relax on his fluffy couch with some take out and his cat, sitting in blissful silence while he ate. Until then he had to do his job. The door sung open gently, and the vocalist he’d seen earlier walked in.

“Hey there. Terushima Yuuji. You can call me Teru, though.”

“Oikawa Tooru.” Tooru shakes his hand and gestures toward the sound booth. “Nice to meet you. Ready to work?”

The grin that Terushima gives him is blinding. “Always.”

Tooru’s honestly not expecting much. He’d heard him talk, obviously, and his voice was nice, but plenty of people had nice voices and couldn’t sing well enough to get paid for a commercial jingle. This was different. Terushima opened his mouth and sang, and the first line practically had Tooru on his knees in reverence. It was arguably the most beautiful thing he’d heard in his life, and being a producer meant he heard a lot.

This. This was encompassing. Terushima’s voice, and the emotions he poured into it, his expression, everything about him in this moment had Tooru completely and totally in love. There was no way that he was going to let this boy get away. Terushima looked up with a grin when he finished and came out of the booth, and Tooru had to snap himself back to reality.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Terushima blinked, and then turned red, and Tooru stopped cursing his broken brain to mouth filter to stare at that adorable face instead. Tooru wasn’t going to let this go, not ever, but for now, for now he had to get to work. Hearing Terushima’s voice for the next hour was nowhere near as boring as Tooru had thought it might be. He was in heaven here, and his couch could definitely wait.


	8. ezzydean asked: TanaNoya + peppermint

Tucked under a draped blanket, couch at his back and pillows at one side, Ryuu was comfortable. He was even more comfortable when Noya squished in underneath the blanket with him, handing him a steaming cup, the scent of peppermint drifting up and warming his face. Ryuu could just hear the raindrops tapping against the window, and then Noya was unpausing the movie and snuggling up under his arm with a happy hum.

It’s almost perfect. The tea is hot and sweet, just how he likes it, and Noya is warm and comfortable next to him. The movie is one of their favorites, one they’ve seen a million times but never get tired of, and neither of them have to go anywhere for the rest of the weekend. Their cat pads across the couch behind them, slips down and sneaks around the pillows, and then she’s curled up in Ryuu’s lap, content to purr and nap.

Now it’s perfect. There’s not much Ryuu likes more than being curled up warm and lazy with no plans aside from relaxing. Noya shakes with laughter next to him, says the next line in the movie at the same time as the actor, and Ryuu smiles. There’s a bunch more movies ready to play, and Ryuu knows that at some point he’ll have to get up to cook dinner, but until then he’s just fine right here, listening to Noya laugh and the cat purr and the rain drip against the windowpane.


	9. notsuchasecret asked: 80. “You are so tiny compared to me” and BoKuroTeru

Yuuji knows even before he hears the laugh from the doorway that the position he’s in was entirely intentional. He falls back on his heels and curses under his breath. He’s not even that short, and yet his boyfriends like to lord those few inches over him any chance they get. Right now their favorite thing is to stash as many of the things they know he uses at the back of the very top shelves, where he can just barely reach.

His favorite mug is up there now, and he can see it, can just barely touch it, even, but he knows if he tries to nudge it down there’s a good chance he’ll just drop it, and he’s not risking that. The laugh from the doorway gets closer, and then there’s warm hands wrapped around his waist, and someone’s nose in his hair. He can tell it’s Kuroo by the gentle way he holds him, and Yuuji whines at him without saying anything.

Kuroo answers with a laugh. “You’re so tiny compared to me.” He squeezes his hands on Yuuji’s waist and leans back from the elbow that Yuuji tries to jab him with.

“I’m not tiny.” Yuuji pouts, even as Kuroo rubs his cheek against Yuuji’s. “You’re just a goddamn tree.”

A kiss against his cheek, and then Kuroo is leaning up, scooping Yuuji’s mug off the shelf with more ease than than Yuuji could’ve. He hands it over and laughs his way back out of the kitchen as Yuuji sets about to making coffee, which he is not going to share with his cheeky boyfriends, no matter what kind of puppy eyes they give him.

Bokuto appears sometime after Yuuji’s finished his first cup and is pondering actual food. “Morning, Yuuji.”

Bokuto’s grin is bright, and he’s full of energy, even after having gone for his morning run while it was practically still dark out. Yuuji hums a hello, and he finds himself staring at Bokuto’s back as Bokuto reaches up for a glass.

“Hey, Kou.” He waits for Bokuto’s questioning hum, and he grins as he finishes his sentence. “Let me ride on your shoulders so I can feel tall.”

There’s one second of complete stillness, and then Bokuto whips around so fast Yuuji’s not sure how he hasn’t broken something, like his neck. Or the sound barrier. Then he’s laughing and scooping Yuuji up from his chair, and Yuuji can’t help but giggle at the enthusiasm. After a minute of struggle where Yuuji almost slips back to the floor, he’s finally settled proudly on Bokuto’s broad shoulders, and Bokuto very carefully maneuvers them around the house to get to the backyard, where they can both straighten up and know they’re not going to hit anything.

Kuroo finds them out there a few minutes later, likely following the sound of them both laughing and yelling, and Yuuji sees him watching them fondly from the back door before Bokuto catches sight of him too and calls for him to join them.


	10. ezzydean asked: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair - AsaDai

Daichi had experience with waking up with Asahi in his periphery, from training camps in high school to dorming together in their first year of college. This year they had a teeny tiny little apartment, hardly enough room for their one extra large futon and single shared desk (piled far too high with both their textbooks), but it was much better then the loud dorms that were always too hot or too cold.

So he’s used to seeing Asahi at all hours, sleepy or wired on too much caffeine to even entertain sleeping, stressed and freaking out or calm and content. He’s seen Asahi in pretty much any state you can think of, but he wasn’t quite prepared for this.

This being Asahi about 6 inches from Daichi’s nose, shirtless with the sheet pooled around his waist, looking like the best damn thing Daichi’s ever seen in his life. He blames the fact that he’s just woken up for the way he just stares unashamedly, still too sleepy to even consider being caught. That is, until Asahi’s eyelids twitch, and then Daichi just watches in amazement and a teeny bit of embarrassment at the way that Asahi’s nose wiggles before he yawns and blinks his eyes open.

If it’s at all weird to Asahi to wake up to Daichi staring at him, he certainly doesn’t show it. Instead he just smiles, a sleepy warm thing that curls his lips and makes his eyes twinkle, and Daichi nearly swallows his own tongue. Asahi stretches and sits up, tries to ruffle his hair into some sort of order (which doesn’t work at all) while Daichi lays there and reevaluates all his life choices that led him to this particular moment.

Asahi’s just about to get up when he looks back at Daichi with a fond little smile, and the only thing Daichi can think is how much he wants to kiss it, to feel it against his own lips. He sits up quickly and Asahi looks a little startled, and then Daichi’s pulling him in with a hand around his neck. The moment their lips meet isn’t perfect, but it’s warm and sweet, and it only gets better when Asahi makes a pleased hum and tilts his head to make it easier. Daichi doesn’t even realize that they’re moving until he feels his back hit the futon again, and he breaks away with a tiny gasp that Asahi just grins at.

Daichi is definitely not used to waking up to this, and he’s not sure if he ever will be. He doesn’t mind finding out, though.


	11. quoth-the-ravenclaw asked: asanoya + 2 (in the snow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is nsfw!

They’re walking through the park, snow crunching gently under the pressure of their feet when Noya pulls Asahi off of the path and pushes him up against the nearest tree. Asahi already knows what’s coming, isn’t surprised at all when Noya leans up at the same time he pulls Asahi down and connects their mouths together. It’s fierce and frantic and so warm that Asahi almost forgets that they’re in the middle of a snowstorm, in the middle of a quiet city, out in the open for anyone to see as they pass by.

The skin of Noya’s neck underneath Asahi’s hands is warm even without a scarf, because Noya runs at a temperature far above most normal humans and refuses to be weighed down by unnecessary accessories. Usually Asahi wishes that Noya would wear them anyway, but right now Asahi’s much more grateful for the easier access to any part of Noya he wants to touch, and boy, does he want to touch.

He manages to slip his hands up under the jacket Noya wears, under his shirt to the warm skin of his waist, and then he’s flipping them around, pressing Noya against the tree instead. The noise that Noya lets out into Asahi’s mouth tells just how much he approves, and Asahi grins as he pulls away to bite at Noya’s neck instead. The moan that comes from Noya then echoes in the air, bounces off the snow covered surroundings and vibrates straight down Asahi’s spine, makes the desire in Asahi’s veins surge and spread.

One last nip to the column of Noya’s throat, and then Asahi drops to his knees, pulls at Noya’s sweatpants just enough to get to his dick. Noya shivers a little then, and Asahi can’t quite tell if it’s from the chill in the air or something else, but before he can ask Noya has his fingers threaded in Asahi’s hair. Asahi lets him control the pace, lets him pull and thrust the way he wants until he’s trembling and coming down Asahi’s throat with a yell.

Asahi pulls back and tucks Noya away, looks up at him breathing heavily against the tree, snow in his hair and on his eyelashes, face red. Noya blinks a few times and leans down, kisses Asahi breathless before he takes a hand and tugs him in the direction of their apartment with a wicked smile that Asahi knows means he’s going to be paid back tenfold. He can’t wait to get home.


	12. grand-inquisitor-of-feels asked: 79. Nothing your hands on my body can’t fix. - kuroiwayui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's also nsfw.

Tetsurou was lounging across the couch, listening to Yui puttering around in the kitchen, likely trying to decide what they’d all cook for dinner that night, when the front door rattled gently in the frame. Yui must have heard it too, because she came out of the kitchen just as Iwaizumi made his way out of the entryway and into the living room. They shared a sweet kiss as Tetsurou watched, mused over how good they looked together, the clash of seemingly soft Yui and strong Iwaizumi.

He whines a bit and makes grabby hands at Iwaizumi, listens to the rumbling laugh that Iwaizumi makes at Tetsurou’s dumb upside down face even as he moves over to the couch, Yui following along behind him. Iwaizumi crouches next to the couch and Tetsurou wiggles mostly upright, pulls Iwaizumi in by a hand on the back of his neck. The kiss is easy, their mouths fitting together like they belong like that, and Iwaizumi sighs against Tetsurou’s lips when they break apart for air.

Tetsurou smiles softly as he looks at Iwaizumi’s tired face from only a few inches away. “Hard day?”

Iwaizumi meets his eyes with a weary smile of his own. “Nothing your hands on my body can’t fix.”

Yui moves over to them then, slipping quietly behind Iwaizumi, sliding her delicate hands over Tetsurou’s to the front of Iwaizumi’s throat as she leans in to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. “And what about mine?”

A groan echoes out between them, and then Yui is pulling Iwaizumi gently backwards, away from Tetsurou and up off the floor entirely, allowing her hands to trail down Iwaizumi’s neck and arm to link their fingers together. Tetsurou follows the dark glint in her eyes as she leads them back into the bedroom, mischievous smirk on her beautiful face.

They sandwich Iwaizumi between them, hands and mouths wandering, caressing as much skin as they can, occasionally pausing along the way to kiss each other instead, very aware of Iwaizumi’s darkened eyes on them. They don’t stop, not until Iwaizumi is naked and panting between them, Tetsurou’s cock pressed up against his prostate as they lean against the headboard, Iwaizumi’s back to Tetsurou’s chest.

Yui is the very picture of beauty as she crawls up from the foot of the bed to sit astride Iwaizumi’s thighs. She grins like she has the world in the palm of her hand as she sinks slowly down onto Iwaizumi’s cock, as Iwaizumi’s groan reverberates into the air of their bedroom. Yui leans in to kiss him quiet again, and then she kisses Tetsurou too, before taking control again and swiveling her hips in a way that had even Tetsurou groaning at the sight.

It doesn’t take very long before they’re all breathing heavily and barely holding on, and Tetsurou takes the chance to tip them over, thrusting as hard as he can into Iwaizumi, which just pushes Iwaizumi into Yui. Iwaizumi lets out a smooth, deep moan, and Yui gasps loudly, both sounds that Tetsurou will never tire of hearing, and then Tetsurou’s letting out his own mangled shout.

They collapse together in a sweaty, sated pile, gently easing themselves apart only enough to cuddle together properly. Tetsurou presses a kiss to the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, and Iwaizumi hums before his breath evens out between them. Yui follows quickly, and Tetsurou takes the opportunity to listen to them breathe together before he too drifts off for a much deserved nap.


	13. quoth-the-ravenclaw asked: smut challenge: "sorry, we're out of fries." (OiKuro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so is this one!

Tetsurou liked this restaurant. It was comfortable and quiet and not ever really busy, and he almost always got to sit at his favorite table. It was only a plus that his boyfriend looked so damn good in the uniform. It was true that Oikawa looked good in almost anything, and definitely looked good in absolutely nothing, but this uniform was practically made for him.

He watched as Oikawa went table to table, refilling drinks and taking orders, just generally looking gorgeous while he did his job with what looked like little effort on his part. Tetsurou knew how hard he tried to make it look effortless though, and he sure did a great job at it. He wasn’t surprised when Oikawa turned just enough to smile in Tetsurou’s direction and then continued about his rounds, the tiniest flaunt in his step and swing in his hips now that he knew Tetsurou was watching him.

Oikawa took his time with what he was doing, purposely bending lower than needed to talk to his customers, swinging his hips as he walked, catching Tetsurou’s eye just to bite seductively at his lip. By the time he’s actually done with his customers and approaching Tetsurou’s table, Oikawa’s walk has turned into a full fledged saunter, and his apron swishes gently against his legs. He stops next to Tetsurou’s table with a smile, a special one just for Tetsurou, not his normal charming customer one, and Tetsurou can’t help but to smile back.

Contrary to the fond smile, though, Oikawa’s voice is soft and rough, like velvet rubbed the wrong way. “How can I help you today?”

“The special, please.” Tetsurou smiles and watches Oikawa flip a few pages in his little notepad.

He hums a bit and taps his pencil against it. “Hmm. Sorry, we’re all out of fries.”

Tetsurou grins as he leans his elbows on the tabletop. “I’ll take you instead, then.”

Oikawa smiles and tucks the little pad away. “I think that can be arranged.” Then he turns and walks away, only glancing over his shoulder once to see if Tetsurou’s following.

He takes the opportunity as they walk to the back room to ogle as much as he can, appreciating the clear view he gets from walking a few steps behind Oikawa. Then they’re at the entrance to the back room and Oikawa pulls him in by the collar, clicking the door shut behind them and pushing Tetsurou up against it. There’s a few seconds where they just stare into each others eyes, fondness and lust revealed in equal measures, and then Oikawa’s tongue is in his mouth, hot and wet.

As they kiss Oikawa pulls his hands away, and Tetsurou can feel him fiddling with his own pants before getting to Tetsurou’s. Buttons undone and zipper down, Tetsurou breaks their kiss to looks down at Oikawa, whose face is much redder than it should be from just kissing. It’s then that he realizes that there’s only one of Oikawa’s hands on him, the other hidden from view, clearly already busy preparing himself.

Tetsurou just watches the way that Oikawa’s face flushes and his eyelashes flutter, listens to the way he gasps out Tetsurou’s name even though he doesn’t have his hands on him yet. He slides his dick out of his pants, strokes himself as Oikawa continues his ministrations. He can tell the moment when Oikawa decides he’s ready, when he finally slides his fingers out and around Tetsurou’s dick instead. Oikawa fishes a shiny silver packet out of the pocket of his apron, tears it open gently with his teeth so he can roll the condom on.

Oikawa turns away from the door, walks a few steps away and drapes himself over a stack of boxes, bare ass in the air, pants around his knees. He looks at Tetsurou from over his shoulders, gives him a look that Tetsurou knows intimately, one that says ‘come and fuck me like you mean it’ and Tetsurou has never, will never, deny that face.

It’s an easy slide in, tight and hot and it takes everything he has not to groan aloud at the feeling. Oikawa lets out a gasp and slaps a hand over his own mouth to muffle the sound. They really don’t have very long, since Oikawa’s breaks are only fifteen minutes long, and the door doesn’t have a lock anyway, so anyone could walk in at any time, so Tetsurou doesn’t bother to try to drag it out. He pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, and Oikawa drops his head to his arms instead, letting out a shaky breath that carries just a hint of a moan.

Tetsurou leans down against Oikawa’s back, slides one hand around to cover Oikawa’s mouth, and presses his nose just behind Oikawa’s ear. Then he’s fucking him as hard as he can, as fast as he can, and Oikawa trembles beneath him, moans against Tetsurou’s hand and rocks back into him every chance he gets. It’s not long at all until they’re coming, Oikawa with a heavy breath against Tetsurou’s palm, Tetsurou biting into Oikawa’s neck as he finishes. They slump together for a minute, breathing heavily, and Tetsurou presses a gentle kiss against the patch of skin he bit.

Oikawa sighs again and straightens up when Tetsurou backs away and tidies himself up, tossing the used condom among some tissues in a trashcan just inside the door. Oikawa flips his apron up, tries his best to wipe up the mess on the back with some tissues from his pocket, and then he pouts at Tetsurou. “I’m going to have to wear this dirty thing the rest of my shift, you know.”

Tetsurou grins and slides a hand around to the back of Oikawa’s neck. He kisses Oikawa until he’s almost a melted mess in Tetsurou’s hands, and then he puts his mouth next to his ear. “Thanks for the meal.”

Then he’s gone, walking swiftly back out of the restaurant before Oikawa can follow and smack him for such a stupid line. Tetsurou grins to himself as he watches from outside to see Oikawa go back to working, flush still on his cheeks. It was totally worth it to come out here, even if he didn’t actually get any dinner.


	14. notsuchasecret asked: Kiss on the back: BoKuroo.

They laid together on the couch in just their underwear, tv on and playing an old movie that neither of them was paying any attention to. It was quiet but for the sound of the tv and Bokuto’s even breathing as he lay on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. A warm breeze drifted through the room, summer air carrying the scent of the sun and grass.

Tetsurou pressed lazy kisses to Bokuto’s broad back, little tiny pecks one after another, all side by side on every inch of skin in front of him. He knows it’s already been at least half an hour, and he also knows that he won’t be done any time soon, not with how much area Tetsurou has left to cover. He doesn’t mind. There’s no better way to spend a lazy Saturday afternoon than by showing Bokuto how much he loves him by way of the sweet, reverent press of his lips.

And after his back has been sufficiently covered, there’s more left to go: Bokuto’s strong arms and thick thighs and everything else that Tetsurou loves about him. Eventually Bokuto will turn over, and Tetsurou will splay out over him and they’ll whisper to each other, tell one another all the things they like about each other. Sometimes it turns into a nap, and other times it devolves into tickle fights and them falling off the couch. Either way is fine with them, simply content to be in each other’s presence for yet another love filled day.


	15. notsuchasecret asked: BokuTeru and blanket forts

Koutarou frowns as he observes the living room, arms crossed as he stands in the doorway. Terushima is laying out on the floor in front of the couch, head pillowed on a cushion as he stares blankly at the tv. There’s something wrong, but Terushima won’t talk, and Koutarou’s not quite sure how to figure it out without upsetting him further. It’s a very delicate thing, which doesn’t really suit Koutarou very well, but he’s determined to do something anyway.

Terushima drifts off on the floor, the tv still playing on a history channel, and Koutarou has a brilliant idea. It takes a little maneuvering, and a lot of patience, but eventually he has the chairs from the kitchen set up around his boyfriend, and then he’s off to the bedroom and the hall closet for the next phase of his plan. He has to be very, very careful as he surrounds Terushima with all the pillows he can find, and then their fluffiest blanket. The rest of the sheets and blankets go over the chairs, creating a dark little enclosure filled with comfort.

It takes a little extra wiggling, but then Koutarou is in it too, gently cradles Terushima to his chest and presses his nose into his hair. Terushima wakes a bit, looks around sleepy and confused before he just looks up into Koutarou’s eyes and smiles the tiniest fond smile that just tells Koutarou that he did good. Then Terushima lets himself burrow into Koutarou’s chest and fall back asleep. Koutarou just pulls the blanket over them a little more and hopes that Terushima feels better about whatever was bothering him.

Until then they can stay cuddled up together in this quiet world of their very own, distant from everything, even the low sound of the abandoned tv on the other side of the fleece canopy. Until then, Koutarou will just tell he that he’s always there for him, even when Koutarou doesn’t know the right words to use to tell him. After all, Terushima’s always been good at figuring out what Koutarou was trying to say with his actions. It was just one reason they worked so well together.


	16. grand-inquisitor-of-feels asked: for the fic thing, 15 and 27 with IwaOi

Oikawa was crying on the couch again, sobs muffled into one of the throw pillows, curled up as small as he could possibly get. Even from where he was standing Hajime could see how wet the surface is, hours worth of Oikawa’s tears soaked into the fabric. Oikawa sniffles and lifts his head to reach for yet another tissue in the box perched on the arm of the couch, and after he’s dropped it to the growing pile on the floor he notices Hajime. He looks miserable, and he makes no effort to try and fake a smile or even cover his face, which tells Hajime how upset he really is.

Hajime reaches down and pats Oikawa’s hair, which looks just as limp and miserable as the rest of him, and Oikawa looks up at him and pleads with nothing more than the whisper of his eyelashes against his cheeks. He can’t help the sigh that escapes, and Oikawa’s face drops just a little before he manages to hide it again. Hajime moves around the corner of the couch, easily lifts Oikawa’s shoulders and slips underneath, gently laying Oikawa back down half across his lap.

Oikawa snuffles and abandons the pillow, resting his head on Hajime’s thighs instead. He makes a trembly hum when Hajime cards his fingers through his hair, carefully tugging out the knots and tangles as he goes. Eventually Hajime makes a questioning noise, and he knows that Oikawa knows what he wants, knows it’s okay to tell Hajime what bothering him this time.

It’s a little hard to hear with Oikawa’s face practically pressed to Hajime’s stomach, but he manages. “I fall for the worst ones.”

Hajime tries to keep himself from getting distracted by anger. “What happened?”

Oikawa whines a little and keeps his eyes firmly closed. “You know he gave me a key, right?” Hajime nods but doesn’t speak yet. “I wanted to surprise him cause it was our anniversary,” and here he lets out another loud sob, shoulders shaking. “And when I walked in he was fucking some girl against the wall.”

It is really, really hard to listen to the helpless whimper that joins another sob out of Oikawa’s mouth then. Hajime mostly wants to wrap Oikawa up in a giant blanket and go punch his (now) ex-boyfriend in the face. He knows a broken nose isn’t anywhere near as painful as Oikawa’s broken heart, but Hajime can try. By the time he manages to quell the urge Oikawa’s back to sniffling and rambling, rubbing his nose against the fabric of Hajime’s tshirt and talking nonsense.

His voice is rough when he speaks up, and he wonders if Oikawa knows how much it hurts him to see Oikawa like this, knowing he can’t do anything to help. “Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”

Oikawa does shut up at that, jerks his head back and finally opens his eyes again to look up at Hajime with those big doe eyes, still filled with tears. Hajime can’t help smiling at him anyway, even with the tears and his nose red and face splotchy, and Oikawa gives him one back, a teeny tiny little thing that Hajime loves as much as he loves the rest of Oikawa. Then Oikawa closes his eyes again, pushes his face into Hajime’s stomach and sighs, smile still lingering at the corner of his mouth.

When Oikawa finally drifts off to sleep, Hajime sits and thinks. He thinks and thinks, runs his hand through Oikawa’s hair until there’s no knots or tangles left, until it slides smoothly through his fingers like silk. He knows Oikawa read the meaning of his message, and is glad, not for the first time, that Oikawa knows how he isn’t good with words. That Oikawa knows how to find the meanings and feelings behind things that other people might find harsh or cruel.

He wonders, though, if Oikawa knows how much Hajime loves him. Wonders if maybe this time he’ll tell him. Thinks that maybe, just maybe, this time, he’ll finally make Oikawa his. After breaking that asshole’s nose, of course. Nobody gets away with hurting Oikawa on Hajime’s watch.


	17. kuroo-tetsu asked: 30 - Too quick, mumbled into your scarf with KyouSuga :D:D

The air is chilly, but not quite cold, a relatively mild winter day, perfect for a date of wandering the nearest park and sitting in a cafe for something to eat. Koushi smiles over his hot chocolate at Kyoutani getting cream on his nose from the pastry he’s chosen. It’s frankly adorable, and Koushi has to try very hard not to bring attention to it, because he already knows that Kyoutani will just scowl in his usual expression to the outside world. Kyoutani hates letting most people see any other side than the strong, capable front that he uses to his advantage.

Koushi switches his attention to his own plate as Kyoutani finally looks up, and Koushi just catches the slight widening of Kyoutani’s smile that he doesn’t think Koushi can see. They finish their food in quiet, looking out the window and looking at each other (when the other isn’t paying attention) and generally enjoying themselves.

When they leave, walking side by side to the small park, their hands brush between them but neither of them makes any move to grab the other’s hand. Koushi hums as they walk, and he watches as Kyoutani hurries forward to ask an elderly lady if it’s okay for him to play with her dog a little. She agrees and sits on a bench to watch, and Koushi sits easily next to her to do the same. He listens as she tells him about the dog, and about herself, while they watch Kyoutani throw a stick for the dog to catch over and over.

They stop when the dog is pleasantly tired, and the old lady thanks Kyoutani for playing with him so well since she can’t do as much at her age. Kyoutani’s cheeks turn red, and Koushi knows if he mentioned it that Kyoutani would just say it was from running around. It’s a good thing Koushi knows better. They keep walking then, and unsurprisingly Kyoutani finds four more dogs to pet and coo over on the walk home. They hold hands once they come out the other side of the park, and Kyoutani hums in pleasure.

They get to Koushi’s apartment, and Kyoutani leans down to press a gentle kiss against his lips. Koushi buries his blushing face in his scarf before speaking in a rush of barely intelligible syllables. “I love you.”

Kyoutani blinks at him and smiles widely, and Koushi knows that it wasn’t too garbled for him to make out. He leans their foreheads together. “I love you too.”


	18. Anonymous asked: TanaSuga, diamond

The restaurant that Tanaka led them to was a little fancier than usual, and Koushi was glad that he took a hint from his boyfriend and wore the button up that Tanaka said looked the best on him instead of one of his more common tshirts. The table they sat at was nice, far enough away from others that it was quiet and peaceful, but not so far away that they were stuck in a corner or ignored by the staff. It was right next to the window, too, and Koushi couldn’t help but observe how pretty the sky was.

The food was wonderful, not at all the kind of tiny portions that were typical of fancy places, and even the dessert was great, just the right size and not too size or bland. They chatted through the meal, and Koushi thought that maybe Tanaka was just a little more enthusiastic than usual, though there could be a million reasons for it, including but not limited to the puppy they met on the way there. Before they left Tanaka took the single carnation from the tiny vase on the table and tucked it behind Koushi’s ear.

After dinner was a walk, slow and easy, hands linked between them as they strolled, heedless of time. It was a beautiful night, just warm enough that they didn’t need jackets, but not so hot that there was a chance of sweating either. They swung their hands between them until they got to the tiny lake hidden in a nearby park, a place frequently visited by them both, and not just because it was the place that they first admitted to having feelings for each other. They made a point to visit often, to make time for each other and to get out of the house, even if all they did was stare at the water.

They stood at the edge and watched the ripples in the water, tiny little fish swimming and coming to the surface, and Tanaka knelt down and tried to poke at one, which never worked no matter how many times he attempted it. Koushi turned to tell him as much, but his voice escaped in a squeak when he looked down. Tanaka was kneeling, like Koushi thought, but he wasn’t poking at the fish. Instead he had one hand held out in front of himself, a tiny velvet pouch in the very center of his palm, the dark material contrasted obviously against his skin, even in the dim light of the park.

Koushi lets himself drop to his knees nest to Tanaka, tries to remind himself to breathe. Tanaka grins at him and takes his hand to put the little bag in it. He watches and waits as Koushi’s fingers tremble as he opens it, and as he pulls out the silver ring, the tiny little diamond sparkling in a perfectly placed moonbeam. Koushi can feel a tear slip free and slide down his cheek as he stares at the engraved feathers on either side of it, at the look of hope on Tanaka’s face that he can see on the other side of the jewelry.

His voice has hardly any volume when he finally manages to speak. “You shouldn’t have bought something like this, it must have been so expensive.”

“It was worth it.”

“I thought you were saving up for something important.”

“This _is_ important.” Tanaka smiles at him, the soft, fond smile that means he thinks Koushi’s being adorably dense. “You’re the most important thing in my life. I want you to _always_ be the most important thing in my life.” Tanaka takes the ring gently from Koushi, holds it up and looks at him seriously. “Will you marry me, Koushi?”

The few errant tears have increased to more like a waterfall, and Koushi just barely manages to make his voice work enough to answer. “Yes, yes!” He nearly knocks Tanaka into the lake with the force of his hug, and Tanaka laughs and squeezes him tightly before pushing him back a little and beaming at him, smile as bright as the sun. “You still didn’t need to buy this, though.”

Tanaka slides the ring onto Koushi’s finger, and then he reaches back into his pocket and pulls out another tiny velvet bag. The ring that he fishes out matches the one that Koushi’s wearing exactly, only different in size. He holds it out to Koushi and smiles. “I did, otherwise you wouldn’t have matched with me.” He lets Koushi slide the ring up his finger, and then he hugs Koushi tight again. His next words are barely a whisper in Koushi’s ear. “Now everyone will know how much you mean to me, too.”

Koushi barely holds in the happy sob, just buries his face in Tanaka’s shoulder and lets the tears roll, too full of love and happiness to do anything else. “I love you more than anything else in the world, Ryuu.”

Tanaka’s joyous laughter echoes in the still night air.


	19. kuroo-tetsu asked: "we’re made for each other" with Kuroo xKisumi (I told you it was a pretty ship :P)

“That jacket belongs in the dumpster, not on a person.” Tetsurou can’t help the choked laugh he lets out at the comment, and the stranger next to him on the bench sniffs delicately. “Well, it’s true.”

Tetsurou hums agreeably. “Yes, but how could you see the jacket with that abomination of a haircut right above it?”

He doesn’t miss the way the stranger turns toward him, one dainty eyebrow raised as he eyes Tetsurou’s admittedly atrocious bedhead with a grin. “I guess you have experience judging that sort of thing.”

He ruffles a hand through his hair and smiles sheepishly. “Yeah. Perpetual bedhead. But that,” he points at what is an honest to god mullet, “That is on purpose. And terrible.”

They converse for a while, sitting side by side on a bench in the middle of a busy mall, mostly insulting random passersby and their apparent lack of sense of any kind, fashion or otherwise. It’s fun, and when Tetsurou has to get up to leave he finds himself disappointed at the thought of leaving this hilarious, gorgeous person behind without knowing if they’ll ever meet again.

They stand together, and Tetsurou just stares for a bit, unfocused. “Kisumi.” And though he’s a little thrown off of the English phrase when they’d been speaking Japanese the whole time, Tetsurou follows the command without question, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. A tiny little gasp when they separate, and then that melodic voice again. “My name is Kisumi.”

Tetsurou has a second before pure unadulterated embarrassment crashes over him like the waves of a tsunami. He stutters unattractively for a bit, broken syllables that don’t make any sense, until the one thing still stuck in his head comes out. “Kisumi?”

And then the embarrassment is doubled, because then Kisumi’s lips are on his again, warm and dry and perfect. “We’re made for each other, you know.”

And all Tetsurou can do is nod in agreement, like he had most of the afternoon, because yet again Kisumi is right. And Tetsurou’s got nothing to complain about.


	20. Anonymous asked: Tanaka/Nishinoya, the six word sentence is: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Yuu can’t help but grin, heart thumping along to the beat of the music, as Suga and Daichi stand before him in the hallway. Tanaka stands behind him, chin on Yuu’s head, dancing vaguely as he watches Daichi help Suga into his coat. Suga is a giggly sort of almost drunk, and it seems to be quite a feat to get him to actually put his arms in the coat and not around Daichi’s neck or waist or arm. It’s fairly amusing, to be honest, and Yuu would probably offer to help if he weren’t also tipsy and entertained by watching.

Daichi doesn’t look too annoyed though, even when Suga gets one arm in the coat and then stops to cover Daichi’s face in sloppy kisses. He just laughs and kisses back, and eventually manages to get Suga jacketed and zippered up. Suga stands patiently as Daichi puts his own coat on, and he turns to Yuu and Tanaka, face serious.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He’s completely serious for approximately 15 seconds, after which he lets out a high pitched giggle.

Daichi rumbles out a laugh as he buttons his coat. “You’re a bicycle, Suga. That doesn’t exactly cut down their options. You do a lot of things. And people.”

Suga gasps and brings a hand to cover his mouth, the very picture of affronted innocence. Then he drops it and shrugs, sunlight smile wide across his face as he agrees. “Yes, well. Some of us like variety, that’s all.”

“I’ll show you variety. Come on, you minx.” And then they’re gone, Suga whisked away out the front door by Daichi, leaving the rest of the party behind, still in full swing.

Yuu hums thoughtfully as they turn as one and look over the rest of the people gathered. “Hey Ryuu.”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go have a threesome with Chikara?”

Tanaka’s mock considering hum vibrates against Yuu’s back. “Well. Suga said not to do anything he wouldn’t do.”

“Suga would definitely have a threesome with Chikara.”

“Yes. Yes he would. Let’s do it.”

And if they did manage to pull Chikara into a threesome, well. Suga would’ve done it. And any other activities they got up to would definitely have Suga’s wholehearted seal of (slightly dubious and very naughty) approval. Judging by his responses, Chikara agrees too.


	21. Anonymous asked: For the prompts! How about kurohina and 93?? I live for your rarepairs tbh

Tetsurou wasn’t quite sure what they were doing. He knew the intention, of course, which was to make Hinata’s younger sister something for her upcoming birthday, but right now, in the midst of a mess of hurricane sized proportions, he was lost. There was colored paper across the entire floor and fabric draping off the table in 10 different patterns. Ribbons and tapes and stickers of every color littered the couch, and Tetsurou had nearly sat on a pair of scissors that were strangely shaped. Hinata had just giggled and taken them and dropped them in a box with at least 6 more pairs, none of which looked exactly the same.

The table also had a pile of what looked like stick on gems, and there was an odd clearish pile of goo that Tetsurou could’ve sworn was steaming. A basket sat to the side, on the floor, overflowing with things that Tetsurou could only name a few of. There were googly eyes (which Tetsurou was almost positive were not supposed to be in this house) and feathers, bags and bags of beads and a couple pairs of what Tetsurou thought were pliers.

He almost tripped on a spool of twine on his way to the bathroom, and on the way back he found a bag of markers and pens spilling out across the floor, some still rolling away, from where Hinata had knocked them over. Tetsurou’s not even sure where they came from. He hadn’t seen any earlier, but in the whole general disaster that Hinata’s living room has turned into, Tetsurou’s not sure he’ll even be able to find his boyfriend in the midst of the clutter.

He manages to get back to the couch, and after offering his help for whatever Hinata is doing (which is refused) he drifts off, content to listen to Hinata’s off tune humming and scritchy craft noises. We wakes abruptly to a loud ‘oops’ and Hinata tripping over one of Tetsurou’s feet. He’s almost afraid to open his eyes to see what’s happened. He knows that sound out of his boyfriend’s mouth, and it is never, ever a good thing. He slowly, so slowly peels his eyes open.

Hinata stands above him, a half empty container in his hand, the lid in the other, a sheepish look on his face as he stares down at Tetsurou’s chest. He looks down and is not surprised at all. He’s not pleased either, and he groans as he processes what he sees. Obviously Hinata had been going somewhere, and in his haste to move had tripped over Tetsurou.

“It’s all over me.” His voice is scratchy from sleep, but still petulant and sad.

“I’m sorry, it was an accident.” Hinata does look sorry, but that really doesn’t help at all.

“You covered me in sparkly hell powder. You know this is never going to come out.” Tetsurou looks down at the multicolored glitter spread all over his chest and thighs and god knows where else. He sighs, and shakes his head a little, and glitter floats down from there too. “I’m never going to be unsullied.”

Hinata giggles, and finally caps the glitter, and as Tetsurou sneezes he full out laughs when a giant cloud rises up and floats through the air. He’s going to find glitter everywhere for ages, but maybe it’s worth it to see that sunshine smile, to hear that infectious laugh. Just maybe.


	22. tiredasahi asked: "I love you prompt": 24. Without really meaning it, any pair you wanna do that'll effectively fuck me up (AsaNoya)

Asahi watches sleepily from the bed, still half buried under the covers and yet still cold along one side, as Noya wanders near silently around the apartment in Asahi’s shirt and little else. This is normal for them, and Asahi knows that if he slips his eyes all the way closed Noya will disappear, all trace of him evaporated in the early dawn light. He also knows that Noya thinks he’s still sleeping, like he normally would be at this time of day, but Asahi’s gotten so used to Noya flittering off after their explicit nights together that he can’t make himself stay asleep.

Not while this is the only chance to see Noya like this,hair down and ruffled out of place, Asahi’s huge shirt draped over his much slighter frame, looking almost delicate as he gathers his own clothes from various corners and pieces of furniture. The space in the bed that Noya had occupied is still warm, but Asahi is cold, even with both the fluffy blankets practically over his head.

It’s a little disconcerting, that Noya can manage to be so quiet when he’s usually so lively and vibrant and loud, and Asahi wonders if it’s a normal thing for him in the mornings, to be toned down, or if it’s just because he’s trying his hardest to not attract Asahi’s attention. Really, the nights are the complete opposite to the mornings. At night Noya is loud and right in Asahi’s face, begging for attention, begging for Asahi’s dick, begging until the air is heavy with his voice and desire. The mornings are silent, even when Asahi pretends to rouse and offers Noya breakfast before he declines and rushes out.

It hurts, and Asahi won’t deny that, not to himself, at least. It’s worse when Noya is distracted when he leaves, phone to his ear and coat half on, calling out a hurried goodbye, the unemotional ‘I love you’ still ringing on in Asahi’s head even hours afterward. He knows it means nothing, knows it means even less than it does when Noya calls it out to his mother when he leaves home, knows it means less than the one he gives Tanaka at the end of their phone calls.

He knows and it hurts, but he won’t stop taking what he can have anyway. He’s too weak for that. Too weak to let go and accept that he’ll never have what he really wants. He just watches from afar until Noya needs him, until Noya is in front of him and asking Asahi for things he can’t help but give, along with some things that Noya would never ask for. Asahi’s heart is one of those things, and Asahi doesn’t think he’ll ever get it back.

It’s not easy, to keep going like this, but Asahi can’t imagine any other way. Can’t imagine Noya returning his feelings. Can’t imagine what would happen if Asahi told him and Noya never wanted to see him again. So instead Asahi gives and gives, does what he can, what Noya says he’s good at. Accepts that there’s things he can’t call his own, no matter how much he wants to. And oh how he wants to.

Instead he savors the early morning moments when Noya wanders Asahi’s apartment in Asahi’s clothes, drinking coffee out of Asahi’s favorite mug. Lets himself wallow a little, imagining a future where those things are normal, where he doesn’t have to pretend to be asleep to see them.

It’s okay. Asahi is good at pretending.


	23. kuroo-tetsu asked: i know im the one who suggested you try on eyeliner but youre too attractive now i cant breathe go wash your face off right this second - IwaMatsu

Hajime was stunned. He’d always known that Matsukawa was gorgeous, but this was just a little too much for his heart to handle, especially this early in the morning. Oikawa leaned on Matsukawa’s shoulder, looking smug, the tips of his fingers still slightly darker than usual with the leftover smudges of makeup on them. Hajime notices this with a detached sort of observation, more focused on the lines of black around Matsukawa’s already pretty eyes, the flush on the very top of his cheeks, almost unnoticeable in the light of the still rising sun.

Oikawa is prattling on, something along the lines of trying to get Hajime to tell them how pretty they are with their dark lined eyes and perfectly styled hair, didn’t he do such a great job, wasn’t it a fantastic idea to have Matsukawa stay over the night before. Hajime mostly ignores him, processing what he says in a more distracted part of his brain that’s used to listening to Oikawa go on and on for ages. Instead he points at Matsukawa and then back towards Oikawa’s house.

“I know I’m the one who suggested you try on eyeliner but you’re too attractive now, I can’t breathe.” Matsukawa blinks, and Oikawa’s mouth drops open at Hajime’s bluntness. “Go wash your face off right this second.”

There’s one tense moment where none of them move, none of them breathe, it seems like, and then a slow, steady grin settles on Matsukawa’s face. Oikawa looks sort of stunned, like he’s not sure if his ears were working correctly, and Hajime has an intense moment of wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He doesn’t know how he let his mouth get away from him, and he can feel his face heat in embarrassment.

Then a voice comes from behind Hajime, coy and amused, and Hajime wonders if he can just move to another part of the country. “Well, that was certainly something to witness on this fine, bright day. I’m overjoyed that I didn’t miss it.”

Hanamaki wraps one arm around Hajime’s shoulders and turns his bright smile into Hajime’s face, waiting for a reaction. Hajime resists the urge to shove all three of them down the nearest hill and make a run for it, preferably into the next prefecture. He shrugs off Hanamaki’s arm and strides past the other two without a word. He spends the entire walk to school trying to ignore the twittering behind him and wondering why his brain and mouth conspiring against him to make him actually say that out loud.

He doesn’t find an answer by the time they get to school, and then luckily there’s morning practice to distract them all, though Hajime feels like he’s being stared at most of the time, at least until he turns to see who it is. There’s never anyone looking in his direction, at least until practice is over and someone corners him in the empty locker room.

Dark lined eyes stare down at him, and Hajime frowns vaguely at how much taller Matsukawa is. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Hajime blinks. “That you’re attractive? Yes. Why would I say it if it weren’t true?”

Matsukawa nods decisively. “Then I accept your confession.”

“My-” The rest of whatever Hajime was going to say disappears when Matsukawa presses their lips together. Then he’s pulling back and grinning and walking away before Hajime’s brain even gets a chance to restart. It’s the look that was in Matsukawa’s eyes that gets stuck in Hajime’s head the rest of the day, something intense and indescribable, only emphasized by the eyeliner that still remained even after a rigorous practice.

Overall, Hajime figures, he’s doomed, especially when the other three only talk about Hajime and his love life for the walk home, Hajime’s grand confession especially. The way Matsukawa walks alongside him though, pinkies linked together between them, makes Hajime think that maybe it’s not so bad to speak your mind sometimes.


	24. Anonymous asked: Hmm...what do you think of "rise and fucking shine motherfucker" for RinHaru?

It’s the fourth time this week that Rin’s woken him up with the sun, and not even for any particular reason, either. He knows how fond Rin is of his morning run, but that’s no reason for Haru to have to be awake, too, especially since he doesn’t go with him. Haru sinks further down into the bath, the barely dawn sunlight streaming gently into the window, and thinks.

Haru’s still in the bath when Rin returns, sweaty and eager to shower, and Haru pays exactly zero attention to the whining from outside the locked bathroom door. In fact, he stays in the bath extra long, just to annoy Rin, who hates sitting around all sweaty and worn out, not being able to relax until he’s clean. When he finally emerges to Rin in the kitchen, drinking from a bottle of water, he doesn’t say a thing. He just passes right by and heads for the fridge, determined to make breakfast.

He can just barely see the pout on Rin’s face at his avoidance of any good morning greetings, or, what Rin probably expected, kisses. The rest of the day is perfectly normal, luckily.

It’s the next morning when things are different yet again. There’s only one day that Rin doesn’t run, one day he lets himself sleep in and cuddle his boyfriend until the sun is high in the sky. Except this one doesn’t go like the others. Haru wakes even before the sun rises, just a bare hint of light touching the sky.

Rin mumbles sleepily as Haru slides out of bed, and then Haru is pulling the covers away completely, shocking Rin awake abruptly.

Haru grins at his bewildered face. “Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”

Rin stares. It’s at least five minutes of staring, Haru holding the blankets hostage, until Rin finally deflates and flops back on the bed. Haru doesn’t get woken up too early again, and he knows that Rin’s learned his lesson.


	25. kuroo-tetsu asked: Why are you/we whispering. KuroDai

The night was quiet, exhausted volleyball players from various teams all spread out over the school, some just ending their practices, some getting ready for bed, others already asleep. Daichi was warm against his side where he was sitting maybe a little too close to Tetsurou, and it was hard to think of much other than how he hoped it was on purpose.

“The sky here looks different.” Daichi’s voice was a low, quiet thing, fitting easily in the twilight around them.

“Yeah? But it’s the same sky everywhere no matter how it looks.” Tetsurou stared up at the stars as he answered, wondering how different it could look in places that weren’t actually that far away.

Daichi nudges his shoulder against Tetsurou’s. “You know that’s not entirely true, science nerd. Though we do see the same stars you do.”

Tetsurou looks down, and he wonders if he can actually see the stars in Daichi’s eyes or if it’s just his overactive imagination. “We do.”

Daichi’s grin is slow, a creeping happiness across his face that Tetsurou could watch forever. “Why are you whispering?”

“Why are _you_ whispering?”

“Because you are.” And Daichi’s face seems to be getting closer, but Tetsurou must be imagining that, too. There’s a tension now, though, and Tetsurou’s not sure where it came from, but he knows that it’s something he’s not just making up. Daichi blinks, slow and steady, and then he stares at Tetsurou from only inches away before he flicks his eyes down to where Tetsurou licks his lips.

“What’re you looking at?”

“You.”

“You’re still whispering, you know.” Tetsurou points out, not sure anymore whether it’s relevant, not quite sure what conversation they’re having anyway, too distracted by Daichi so close.

“So are you.” The look in Daichi’s eyes is fond, and Tetsurou wants it directed at him forever. “Hey Kuroo.”

“Hey Sawamura.”

“You can call me Daichi, you know.”

Tetsurou might stop breathing, just for a tiny second, before he replies. “Only if you call me Tetsurou.”

It doesn’t sound nearly as confident as Tetsurou had hoped, but Daichi just smiles and agrees. “Hey Tetsurou.”

He shouldn’t have said that. Now his heart is going to miss a beat every time Daichi calls him that, and that can’t possibly be healthy. “Hey Daichi.”

“You gonna kiss me, or just stare all night?”

“I’m n- Okay, I _am_ staring.” Daichi tilts his head a little, looks like he’s going to say something, and Tetsurou continues before he can open his mouth. “I can’t help it, you’re really gorgeous.”

Daichi looks startled, and Tetsurou’s brain catches up with his mouth, finally, and he fights the urge to just run away and try to avoid Daichi for the rest of the training camp. “You think I’m gorgeous?”

“Yes.” He watches Daichi turn red, cheeks flushing adorably right in front of him, and he can’t help but to touch, cupping Daichi’s face in his hand. “Can I kiss you now?”

The answer is barely even loud enough to be a whisper, but Tetsurou hears it like Daichi had shouted it. “Yes.”

Daichi’s lips are warm and soft against his own.


	26. ezzydean asked: things you said in the rain - Tanaka siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied past abuse mention in this one, feel free to skip!

“You can tell me anything, you know.” Ryuu watches his sister startle, her wet hair sticking to her face as she whips around to see who’s managed to sneak up on her. She’s soaked and shivering, though it really isn’t cold here in the throes of summer, and her eyes are as wet as the rest of her. Ryuu knows better, knows that’s not from the rain pouring from the sky, no matter what she might want him to think.

She sniffles, and makes an attempt to smile at him. “Yeah. I know, little bro.”

Ryuu steps forward and slips his jacket over her shoulders, even though it’s just as wet as they already are. He leans against the railing and stares out at their surroundings. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

Saeko sighs, and he remembers how she’d taken a phone call just a few minutes before tossing the phone in the sink and running out the door into the raging storm, jacket and shoes still inside the house. Ryuu had thought she was mad then, unspeakably angry, even, but now she’s obviously more upset than anything. She takes a deep breath, and then her usually confident voice is wavering as she speaks. “Our parents want to see us.”

“Okay.” Ryuu doesn’t look over, knows that it’s better for Saeko if he just keeps his eyes on the horizon while she gets whatever this is out. “Is there a reason?”

She scoffs but the sound is almost overwhelmed by a sudden clap of thunder. “They say they make to make amends. She’s sick or something, and they’re having some sort of revelation that they need to fix some things.”

Ryuu shifts just enough to see her face in his peripheral vision. “I have a feeling these are things that can’t be fixed.”

“Yeah.” Her grip on the railing tightens so much her knuckles lose all color, and Ryuu suddenly knows it’s not as easy as ‘things that can’t be fixed’. This is things that have been irrevocably broken, things that have been mended and taped back together, shoddily and by still childish hands, the best that could be found at the time.

Saeko has always been fiercely protective of him, even more than the bond of being siblings would dictate, but it’s always been like that, since Ryuu was so young he can’t remember. Their parents have been gone about that long, too, so Ryuu doesn’t really have any idea of what they’re like. He just knows Saeko’s strength, her fierce devotion, her occasionally trembling hands that she always blamed on cold, even in the dead middle of summer. He knows the way she’d jump when he’d drop something, the way she’d smile shakily and pat his head and clean up his mess without ever yelling at him, even when it was his face that things got broken.

He knows the way she taught him that he needed to know how to fight back, but that violence was never, ever the answer. The way she was always ready at a moment’s notice for anything. The way she was always incredibly aware of her surroundings, of the people around her, of who was near and where and why. The way that she would put herself in danger to protect him for anything, any time, no matter what would happen to her, as long as he was okay.

He lays his hand on top of hers, reassuring and larger than hers, now that he’s grown. “We don’t have to. As long as I have you I don’t need anyone else.”

She finally lets out a sob and throws herself into his arms, clinging to his neck like she’s afraid he’ll disappear from right in front of her. “I love you, baby brother.”

He hugs back, whispers his response into her hair as they stand there in the still pouring rain. “I love you too.”


	27. notsuchasecret asked: BokuTeruDai + pamper

Daichi’s on his way to the supermarket when he passes by Bokuto’s job and sees someone yelling at him. Even from this far away, outside on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop, Daichi can see the way Bokuto’s lower lip wobbles, the way he blinks rapidly to try and keep tears at bay. It’s not Daichi’s place to go in and help, though, and he continues on his way without stopping in, pulling out his phone as he goes. Teru answers his message almost immediately, and he promises to have things set up by the time that Bokuto gets home.

The supermarket isn’t busy, and Daichi takes his time gathering the things he needs, and a few extras. By the time he walks back past the coffee shop again, Bokuto has disappeared, likely off to the back to get ready to head home. Daichi still has plenty of time once he gets home, and dinner is easy, already prepared and simmering gently to keep warm when the front door creaks open. Bokuto is quiet, enters with a sigh and a quiet hello to anyone who might be able to hear him if they were within five feet of him, and Daichi is glad they had a clue that he’d be like this.

Teru comes down the hall and pulls Bokuto along with him as soon as he has his shoes off, and Daichi hardly gets a look at Bokuto’s red rimmed eyes before they both disappear into the bathroom. He follows slowly, listening to the melodic sound of Teru murmuring, and when he gets to the bathroom they’re both settled comfortably in the tub, practically hidden under the huge amount of bubbles. Daichi laughs a  little, and then he makes his way over, plops himself down outside the bath to wash first Bokuto’s and then Teru’s hair until they’re both pliant and practically purring under his hands.

He leaves them there to finish up, and goes to get Bokuto’s favorite comfy clothes and to make the bed extra fluffy with more blankets and pillows. He can hear a little bit of laughter from the bathroom, and while most of it is Teru, Bokuto’s deeper voice is mixed in, and Daichi knows they’re doing a decent job of cheering him up already. He retreats to the kitchen, listens to them stumble their way to the bedroom, smiles at Bokuto’s happy noise when he realizes what Daichi’s left out for him to wear.

Dinner gets spread out on a tray, and then Daichi brings it into the bedroom, where Teru and Bokuto are cuddled under the blankets already, one of their laptops set up with a movie. Daichi slides in under the covers, settles the tray across their laps, and they enjoy dinner and one of Bokuto’s favorite movies, at least until they finish eating. Then Bokuto drapes himself over them and drifts off, happy and comfortable, no longer worried about some random needlessly upset customer. Daichi runs his fingers through Bokuto’s hair and smiles at Teru, knowing they did a good job of making their boyfriend happy again.


	28. notsuchasecret asked: IwaDai flowershop au!

There’s really no need for Daichi to stop at the flower shop every day. He doesn’t have a girlfriend to buy them for (doesn’t intend on ever getting one) and his mother can only receive so many before she starts questioning him. It also doesn’t help his poor mostly empty wallet, since his part time job and college keep him firmly in the ramen-and-chips category of available expenses. Still, every day at the same time he finds himself outside the shop, gazing in and watching the clerk water the plants and rearrange the buckets of flowers, sometimes even watches him tie up a bouquet in pretty ribbon for a customer.

He tries not to linger too obviously, to look like some sort of creep who has no reason to be anywhere near a flower shop. It’s just that Daichi can’t resist the clerk. Not only is he gorgeous, but he’s smart too, and funny, and the few times that they’ve talked (Daichi was passing by when he had to water the outside flower boxes) have been the highlights of Daichi’s entire weeks. He’s thought for ages over the things they’ve talked about, wondering if he sounded like as much of an idiot to Iwaizumi as he did in his head.

It’s on the walk home after one of these conversations that Daichi makes a decision. The next day, instead of just peeking into the shop and being on his way, he actually goes inside. Iwaizumi is busy with a little elderly lady, and so Daichi walks around and looks at the flowers, occasionally sniffing one or caressing the petals of another. He listens to Iwaizumi’s voice as he tells the lady how to keep the flowers alive as long as possible, and by the time she’s gone he’s finally made up his mind.

He plucks out the smallest sunflower from the bucket and brings it up to the counter where Iwaizumi grins at him as he takes it to wrap in tissue paper. A tiny ribbon, one that Daichi’s noticed that Iwaizumi favors above the others, a teal and white striped one that complements the yellow of the flower, and then Iwaizumi is handing it to him and ringing it up. Daichi concentrates on paying first, and then when that’s done, he takes a deep breath and thrusts the flower back at Iwaizumi.

“Go out with me?” Daichi’s almost afraid to open his eyes, and then Iwaizumi laughs and Daichi’s heart flutters and his eyes open on their own, and the face that Iwaizumi is making is the best one Daichi’s seen yet.

Iwaizumi’s grin lights up the room in a way that even the beautiful flowers around them can’t manage. “Yeah.”

Later, on their date at one of Daichi’s favorite restaurants, Iwaizumi asks if Daichi knew sunflowers were his favorite. He admits that he didn’t, that the flower just reminded him of Iwaizumi, the bright color and cheery nature, the way they’re sturdy and still beautiful. He sees another wonderful expression after that, when he tells Iwaizumi that although he didn’t know then, he can’t wait to learn other things about Iwaizumi, if he wanted.

Iwaizumi blushes and tells him he definitely wants that.


	29. ezzydean asked: “No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?” - BokuAsaYaku

“No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?”

“Bokuto. I’ve seen the cupboards open and close on their own.” Morisuke crosses his arms over his chest and stares intently at Bokuto.

Asahi twists his fingers together nervously. “When I got out of the shower the mirror had ‘get out now’ written on it. I was home alone.”

Bokuto makes his innocent face, and Morisuke frowns. “The chair and couch keep rearranging themselves.”

“Something keeps moving my book when I leave the room to get my tea.” Asahi frowns, like he’s more concerned about his page being lost than the fact that the house is haunted, and Morisuke is positive Bokuto knew about it already.

“The lights keep flicking on and off at random.”

“Sometimes I know I’ve left something on the kitchen counter and when I go to get it again it’s on the bookshelf in the living room. Or in the fridge. Or in the sink.”

The two of them stare Bokuto down, until finally he sighs and hangs his head. “Okay, it might be a teeny tiny bit haunted.”

“Why would you want to live in a haunted house?” Morisuke sighs.

“I think ghosts are just lonely?” Bokuto blinks those big eyes at them, and Morisuke marvels at how they fell in love with this big dork. He and Asahi apparently have the same idea, and they squish him in a big hug between the two of them at the same time.

It’s a little annoying, having to deal with banging doors and things moving, but it makes Bokuto happy that at least the ghost(s) aren’t lonely anymore, and it’s pretty cute to walk in to hear him talking to them. Morisuke sighs, knows that anything that makes Bokuto happy is something that he and Asahi will always do. It’s not so bad to see that sunshine bright smile on his face all the time.


	30. Anonymous asked: 6. tongue-tied & kyouteru :D

Yuuji couldn’t believe the scene in front of his eyes. While objectively he knew that his college classmate was the kind of guy to be in shape, what with being on the volleyball team, it was still surprising to see it himself. The fact that he never considered if Kyoutani used the campus gym makes him feel a little dumb, especially when Kyoutani looks up from the bench he’s laid out on and gives Yuuji a look he recognizes. It’s that look he gets when he wants to know why someone is looking at him.

That curious half scowl, the ripple of Kyoutani’s muscles, the tiny bead of sweat that trickles down Kyoutani’s temple are all equally to blame for Yuuji’s complete and sudden lack of ability to do anything. It didn’t help at all that it was practically a sauna in the gym, leaving Kyoutani wearing nothing but the tiniest micro shorts that Yuuji’s ever seen in his life. They’re teal, with white accents, and they’re going to haunt all of Yuuji’s dreams. Those, and the expanse of frankly impressive abs on full display.

Kyoutani just stares back at him, scowl in place, accented with one suspicious raised eyebrow, clearly wondering why the hell Yuuji can’t tear his eyes away. His voice is rough when he speaks, and Yuuji may or may not have heart palpitations at it. “What’re you lookin at.”

Whatever Yuuji tries to say gets messed up somewhere form brain to mouth, or mouth to tongue and lips, because what does come out is an unintelligible garble of syllables that could never be confused for an actual sentence. Yuuji snaps his mouth shut and can feel his entire face turn red, cheeks nose and ears all burning as if he just dunked his head into a fire.

Kyoutani grins at him then, a wild, devious thing that sends Yuuji’s stomach in a twist, and then he’s pushing himself up from the bench, bicep flexing as he puts his weight on it. It seems like he does it on purpose, like he notices the way Yuuji’s eyes are drawn to it. A stretch then, where Kyoutani reaches his arms way up above his head, and Yuuji thinks that maybe he’s died. Kyoutani looks at Yuuji like he’s just found dinner, like he’s gonna devour him as soon as he gets his hands on him. Yuuji doesn’t think he’d mind at all.

Yuuji is stuck in place even as Kyoutani comes up to him, stands only bare inches away, and speaks again, this time with something akin to a purr. “Cat got your tongue?”

“More like a wild dog.” And how that makes it out of Yuuji’s mouth properly is a miracle, even more so when it makes Kyoutani rumble out a laugh.

Then Kyoutani’s wandering away, throwing a towel around his neck as he goes, stopping just before the locker room to look over his shoulder at Yuuji, an invitation written plainly there that Yuuji would never say no to.


	31. Anonymous asked: Kyoutani/Terushima, number 4? If the ship isn't too weird/rare. I've been trying to look for some KyouTeru stuff but it just doesn't seem to exist. I think they'd be each others' type, y'know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
> 
> This is the not quite direct sequel of the previous prompt.

After what they’d done in the gym’s locker room, and in the showers, and against the wall in Kyoutani’s apartment, it’s no surprise that Yuuji is so sore, especially since he’d still worked out before all of that. He sprawls out over Kyoutani’s incredibly comfortable bed, luxuriating in the solitude of a quiet apartment, unlike the shared dorms, always loud and bustling, no matter the time. Here it was quiet and peaceful, and Yuuji stretched his aching muscles and sighed into the fluffy pillow, content to not move for the foreseeable future.

He was drifting off, content and warm, listening to Kyoutani putter around the apartment, humming and doing god knows what while Yuuji becomes one with Kyoutani’s mattress. Yuuji thinks at one point Kyoutani is even singing, somewhere across the apartment, maybe the kitchen, but he thinks it must be a dream, at least until the low melody accompanies Kyoutani into the bedroom. Yuuji blinks at the tray placed on the nightstand, full of food and drinks, what looks like dinner that Kyoutani prepared himself.

Yuuji winces when he sits up, muscles sore, body used, and even though it aches, it’s in the very best way. Kyoutani blushes at him, almost the opposite of the smirky, confident guy that had pinned him against a bench not hours ago. Yuuji can’t help but think it’s adorable.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Kyoutani’s voice is gruff and maybe a little embarrassed, and Yuuji smiles at him before flopping back on his stomach in clear acceptance of the offer.

Kyoutani’s hands are big and a little rough, but still gentle, and it doesn’t take long at all before Yuuji is a melted mess in the middle of the bed, pliant and content. Yuuji even finds himself whining a little when Kyoutani pulls his hands away for too long, and then there’s that rumbly laugh again, deep and low and amused, before his hands get back to work.

Yuuji wouldn’t mind hearing that sound, and some others he’s discovered, again and again.


	32. Anonymous asked: 20 & levken

Kenma is quiet as he sits just behind a tree, playing a game and vaguely keeping an eye on the other members of the volleyball team running laps. He should be running too, he knows, and Kuroo would reprimand him if he knew Kenma were hiding here instead, but so far he hasn’t found out, and Kenma intends on keeping it that way. He thinks he’ll be fine, until a shadow falls over him, darkening the screen of his handheld, until whoever it is bends over to talk to him.

“Kenma-san, aren’t you also supposed to be running?” Kenma looks into Lev’s curious face, and then he reaches up and grabs his shirt, pulls him down so that he can’t be seen.

“Lev, you can stay if you shush.”

Lev grins, and then he wiggles until his head is in Kenma’s lap, staring up at him with bright eyes. He speaks in a whisper. “Isn’t this breaking the rules?”

“Yes and we’ll get caught if you’re not careful.” Kenma leans back against the tree, and Lev turns his eyes to the leaves above them instead of Kenma’s face. They’re both quiet then, comfortable in their mostly hidden spot, and they can even hear as the others go jogging by on their next lap. Kenma can hear Kuroo the most distinctly, shouting happily at the rest of them to move their butts and get going.

Lev muffles a giggle into Kenma’s stomach when they hear Yaku pass by, grumbling about how Lev is too excitable and is probably off petting some cat or another instead of running like he’s supposed to. Kenma smiles down at him, amused at how the statement is mostly true. Normally Lev would have gotten lost and found a cat or two, or a nice bakery, or an elderly lady that needed help getting home. Kenma watches as Lev yawns and curls up on his side, long and lanky and apparently sleepy, content to relax here in silence with Kenma, not demanding anything that Kenma doesn’t want to give.

It’s nice, and even the lecture they get later on is worth it to have spent that time together, especially when Lev tries to convince Kuroo that he was the one to rope Kenma into stopping in the first place. Kuroo isn’t convinced, but it’s an admirable effort, and Kenma thinks he might like Lev a little more than he realized. That thought is cemented when Kenma’s heart skips at the bright smile that Lev trows at him before he bounces away to practice receiving.

It’s a little surprising, but still nice, and Kenma wonders to himself what he wants to do about it.


	33. notsuchasecret asked: Aaaalll the captains and 50. “Why does anyone have to be naked?”

Daichi stretches on the couch, tries to unstick himself from the cushions as best he can, though he fails pretty miserably. Kuroo groans from his spot on the floor in front of the couch when Daichi lets his hand drop and smacks him in the shoulder, bare and sweaty against Daichi’s skin. He listens to Bokuto humming away in the kitchen, and hopes that he’s at least wearing an apron to cook. Terushima comes out of the bathroom, finally, and he flops gracefully on top of Daichi, his skin cool to the touch, but not for long, not in this ridiculous heat.

Ushijima chuckles from the armchair as Daichi grunts at the force of Terushima’s body crushing him, but Daichi doesn’t push him away, just lays his other hand on the back of Terushima’s neck, scratching lightly. Terushima hums, and Daichi has almost drifted off when he hears the front door open and close, and their missing two roommates walking down the short hallway toward the living room. Daichi slides his eyes open at the tsking sound one of them makes, and sees Oikawa and Yui standing in the doorway.

Oikawa has his nose scrunched, and Daichi knows the noise came from him, especially when he finally speaks instead of just staring around the room. “What. Is going on.”

Terushima lazily reaches out a hand. “Come get naked and join us, Tooru.”

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” The nose scrunch gets more pronounced, and Daichi wants to tell him how adorable it is. “Why are you all naked?”

Ushijima is the one to answer. “It is hot.”

Oikawa sighs. He looks like he might be about to say something else, but he’s cut off by a shirt thrown at his face. Yui laughs as she finishes stripping, and then she practically dives onto Kuroo, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then twining her fingers in Daichi’s still hanging hand. Oikawa whines as he drags the fabric off his face. “Yui-chan, why do you betray me.”

She just giggles in response, and Oikawa sighs again before turning and heading to the kitchen, presumably to put away the groceries and to get away from their rampant nakedness, though Daichi doesn’t know why. They’re all fairly attractive, even when naked and sweaty in the middle of a hot summer. Daichi just smiles and continues scratching at Terushima’s neck again, listens to the quiet murmuring of Yui and Kuroo talking on the floor, at least until the yell.

“Kou-chan, why you too! This is a kitchen!” They all start laughing at Oikawa’s enraged shriek, even as they can hear Bokuto answering. It quiets down quickly enough, and between Terushima against him and Yui’s hand in his, Daichi lets himself drift into a nap. There’ll be time to get Oikawa to join them later.


	34. kuroo-tetsu asked: Today’s a perfect day for naked cuddling. I don’t even care what day it is. Every day is perfect. (I’m gonna spend it with you.) - YamaTeru ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yuuji piles the blankets on the bed, lines the wall and headboard with pillows, makes it as comfortable as he possibly can. Luckily they have a lot of pillows, and their blankets are the comfiest that Yuuji’s ever laid on. He stretches out on the bed and waits, warm and comfortable. It’s not long until Yamaguchi enters the bedroom, slight smile on his lips and laughter in his eyes as he gazes at Yuuji on the bed.

“Today’s a perfect day for naked cuddling.”

Yamaguchi tilts his head. “Tuesday is perfect for naked cuddling?”

“I don’t even care what day it is. Every day is perfect.” Yuuji grins at the slight blush on Yamaguchi’s face, reaches out a hand toward him. “I’m gonna spend it with you.”

Yuuji scoots to the edge of the bed, pulls Yamaguchi closer by their entwined hands, and helps him disrobe. It doesn’t take long before Yuuji’s peppering tiny kisses along the expanse of freckles that trail down Yamaguchi’s chest to his hip, and after that it’s easy to coax him into laying flat on the bed. Yuuji takes his time going over every inch of Yamaguchi he can reach, fingers and lips tracing over freckles and moles and curves.

Yamaguchi giggles lightly, and his stomach shakes under Yuuji’s palm. “I thought you wanted to cuddle?”

“I do.” Yuuji kisses his way back up to Yamaguchi’s face, brushes gentle kisses over his cheeks, and then snuggles as close as he can get, dragging the blankets over them both as he does. “Naked cuddling.”

A giggle, echoing melodically in Yuuji’s ear, happy and content. “Naked cuddling. On Tuesday.”

“Every day.”

“Maybe.” Yamaguchi looks at Yuuji pouting, and Yuuji can see the fondness in his beautiful eyes. “If you’re good.”

“I’m always good.” Yuuji can’t keep the grin off his face.

“To me, you are. Too good.”

Yuuji smothers Yamaguchi in kisses then, until they’re both laughing too hard to do anything but stop and try to breathe, and then they cuddle until their stomachs demand food, lazy and content to be in each other’s presence.


	35. Anonymous asked: AsaNoya for number 5 “hey sorry but i kinda ran away from home so let me stay over tonight”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor implied homophobia.

It’s a quiet, lonely night at home, and Yuu is startled by the broken sound of the doorbell, especially since he’s not expecting anyone. His parents have gone away for the weekend, to visit relatives, and had left him behind so he wouldn’t miss any practices. There’s a timid knock on the door just after, like whoever it is has convinced themselves to knock but really doesn’t want anyone to actually hear it. Luckily Yuu doesn’t miss it, can hear it perfectly clearly from his spot on the way to the stairs, and he approaches the door near silently.

He peeks out before he opens the door, remembering his mother’s words about being aware of strangers while they’re away. It’s not a stranger on his doorstep, not someone selling vacuums or cookies, but a red eyed, wet faced Asahi, shoulders still just barely trembling, one hand still outstretched toward the door. He starts to turn away, and Yuu fumbles to get the lock open before he can leave. Asahi freezes half turned as he hears the door click open, and Yuu hears a sniffle, sees the hasty way that Asahi wipes at his face before he turns and pastes on a wobbly smile.

“Hey.” Yuu barely manages to nod a hello before Asahi’s talking again, quickly like he needs to get out what he wants to say before he chickens out. “Sorry, but I kinda ran away from home so let me stay over tonight?”

He cringes and freezes, eyes closed, as he waits for Yuu’s answer, like Yuu could possibly say no to him. “Yeah, come in.” He steps aside to let Asahi in and then closes the door. He watches Asahi twist his fingers together for a minute before he wanders off to the kitchen to get them each a bottled water, then leads the way upstairs to his bedroom. “Something happen?”

Asahi hums an affirmative, but doesn’t answer until they’re in Yuu’s room, Asahi sitting with his back against the bed as Yuu flops down over it instead. Asahi stares up at the ceiling and rolls the bottle of water between his palms as he talks. “I told my parents that I think I’m gay.” He looks back down and shakes his head. “They didn’t take it very well.”

And then Asahi is sniffling again, though it’s covered a little by the sound of the crinkling plastic bottle clutched tightly in Asahi’s hands, and Yuu is scooting over before he even completely processes the thought. He sits on the edge of the bed, a leg on either side of Asahi’s body, and very gently pulls the hair tie out of Asahi’s hair so he can run his fingers through it. “I’m sorry.”

There’s a weak sort of hum, and then Asahi clears his throat. “I’d have gone somewhere else but they’re all busy today and I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind?”

He sounds uncertain, like he thinks maybe he could’ve been wrong, that he’s just bothering Yuu, and like he’s already gearing himself up to be told to go away. “Of course I don’t.” Asahi hides his face against Yuu’s knee, sniffles into the fabric of his sweatpants. Yuu hums for a bit while he cards his fingers through Asahi’s hair, trying his best to be calm and comforting. “Hey. Come up here?”

“Kay.” Asahi moves away enough for Yuu to scoot back on the bed, propping himself against the pillows at the head of the bed, patting his chest when Asahi looks at him questioningly.

They don’t talk again until they’re settled, Asahi’s head pillowed on Yuu’s chest, arms wrapped tight around his waist. Yuu brushes Asahi’s hair out of his face and continues to run his fingers through it as Asahi relaxes against him, and Yuu talks in a quiet voice. “They might not ever be okay with it, I’m not going to tell you they will, or that they’ll magically see the light. But that’s their problem and not yours. You’re perfect the way you are, whether anyone else likes it or not. And it might not be okay right away, but it will be eventually. And I’ll be here the whole time, and so will the rest of the team, no matter what.”

Asahi snuffles into Yuu’s shirt, and he can feel the wetness from the tears, not that he minds. Asahi’s voice is worn and a little broken when he finally responds. “Thank you.”

And Yuu believes what he said, knows that Asahi will be fine no matter what, with people around him who care, even if they aren’t necessarily the people who should. If Asahi’s family wants to deny him the love he deserves, then Yuu will make sure he gets it from other people instead. Even if Yuu has to do it all on his own, he’ll make sure that Asahi knows he’s loved and wanted and absolutely perfect just the way he is.


	36. quoth-the-ravenclaw asked: bokuto & oikawa + 42. “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.” Bokuto’s voice was a growl next to Tooru’s ear, low and dangerous and absolutely captivating.

“I’m good with both.”

And Tooru can practically feel the grin spreading across Bokuto’s face against his neck, can definitely feel the breath of Bokuto’s words, hot and damp. “Kinky.”

“A bit, yeah.” Tooru lets out some semblance of a laugh, and he thinks Bokuto can only hear it over the music because of how close together there are, pressed against this hallway wall in some stranger’s house. “You wanna find out how much?”

“Hell yeah.” Bokuto bites at Tooru’s neck then, and Tooru’s not sure if it’s a threat or a promise. He’s not sure he cares to know the difference. “I’d have you already if it weren’t for the clothes between us.”

“Now that’s kinky, Kou-chan. What about all these people around us?” Another bite, and a laugh from somewhere off to the side, and even though Tooru knows that none of these people are actually paying attention, that they’re all too busy with their music and beer, a thrill shoots down his spine anyway.

“Fuck em.”

“I’d rather fuck you.”

“That can be arranged.” Bokuto pulls back, his face only inches from Tooru’s own, razor sharp smile stretched across his face. “Your place or mine, sweetheart?”

“Yours is closer.” Then Tooru leans in again to speak directly into Bokuto’s ear, and if he manages a nibble or two while he’s there, well. Opportunities shouldn’t be wasted, that’s all. “Plus we both know how much you want to see me spread across your sheets.”

Bokuto melts and then freezes again in rapid succession before croaking out some noise that’s probably supposed to be a response. “Ah?”

Tooru brushes his nose against the shell of Bokuto’s ear, smiles at the slight tremble it causes, the shaky inhale. “You talk in your sleep, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve heard some very interesting things.” Tooru threads their fingers together and tugs gently on Bokuto’s hand. “Why don’t we go and you can tell them to me while you’re awake, hmm?”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” And then that grin is back again, bright and wide, promise pulling at the corners of his lips as he turns and pulls Tooru along and out the door into the warm night air.


	37. notsuchasecret asked: IWADAISUGA LIBRARY SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite obviously nsfw.

Koushi loved being one of the part time reference librarians. It was an excuse to sit around and read books, to spend time shelving and caring for them, to help his fellow harried students with even a tiny bit of the stress they have. There was the bonus of being able to watch his boyfriend study, too, which was a reward all in itself. A concentrating, focused Daichi was one of Koushi’s very favorite Daichis, and it was plenty of fun on its own to be able to sit behind his desk and watch Daichi work.

Of course, watching Daichi work could be troublesome, too, especially when he let his little habits get the best of him. There’s only so long that Koushi can stand to watch Daichi mouth at the end of his pen, or bite at one of his fingertips, brow furrowed in concentration. Luckily this is the least used section of the library, especially when there’s no imminent finals, and it’s easy for Koushi to slip out from behind his desk to wrap his arms around Daichi’s neck from behind.

Daichi hums and leans his face against one of Koushi’s arms, presses a distracted kiss to the bare skin as he reads, still with his pen in the corner of his mouth. It’s not until Koushi whines and nuzzles his nose against the spot just behind Daichi’s ear that he stops reading and drops the pen back to the table. He sighs as Koushi presses a kiss there, too, and then he’s following willingly as Koushi takes his hand and pulls him off to a slightly more out of the way corner of the reference section.

He lets Daichi press him back against the shelf, kisses back fiercely until Daichi drops to his knees in front of him, licking his bottom lip as he undoes the button of Koushi’s pants. He doesn’t waste any time at all getting Koushi’s dick in his mouth, and Koushi barely even has enough time to think about how gorgeous Daichi is on his knees when Daichi does that one thing with his tongue that Koushi loves. Koushi hisses, still well aware that they’re in public, and looks down at where Daichi would be grinning, if it weren’t for his mouth being otherwise occupied.

Then Daichi sucks hard, and Koushi lets his head thump back against the books behind him, fingers wrapped tight around a lower shelf. He breathes harshly as Daichi does everything he can to make Koushi fall apart with just his mouth, Daichi’s hands firm against Koushi’s hips. It’s when Daichi moves forward and presses his nose to the skin of Koushi’s pelvis that Koushi opens his eyes again, and the first thing he sees is the person frozen at the nearest table. Daichi swallows hard just as Koushi meets the wide eyes of the stranger, and then he’s coming down Daichi’s throat with a quiet moan he can’t keep in.

The other person jerks in his seat, like he’s surprised, and Koushi can’t really blame him, even though he knows that he had to have been there the whole time. Koushi winks, and the red blush that spreads across his face is enticing, makes Koushi want to see how far it goes, how much redder he can make him. He brings on one hand up to his mouth, holds a finger over his lips in a ‘shhh’ motion, and then curls that same finger in a clear message for him to come over to them.

Daichi’s tucked Koushi back into his pants and stands again when the chair scrapes against the floor and he turns, face pink at obviously being caught in a compromising position, though Koushi knows that he doesn’t really mind that much. He’s also still rock hard where he’s pressed up against Koushi’s thigh, and Koushi can tell their newest addition is, too, thanks to the worn sweatpants he’s wearing.

Daichi clears his throat and makes eye contact before speaking. “Iwaizumi.”

Koushi smiles, not at all surprised that Daichi knows him, since Daichi tends to know a lot of people, even if he isn’t really the popular type. He holds a hand out, waits for Iwaizumi to take it, and then pulls him gently forward.

“Daichi.” Iwaizumi’s voice is rough and low, clearly trying to be as quiet as possible. “This that boyfriend you talk about?”

Daichi does grin this time, something wicked and playful, and Koushi wants to know what he’s told people about Koushi to warrant that kind of reaction. “Yeah.”

A slow smile spreads across Iwaizumi’s face then, and he lets Koushi slide his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist until both Iwaizumi and Daichi are pressed up against him. Koushi moves to kiss Iwaizumi, hovers just an inch away from his lips, in case he doesn’t want to. Iwaizumi closes the distance instead, kisses Koushi just as fiercely as Daichi would. There’s a heavy breath from Daichi, and Koushi opens his eyes enough to see Daichi watching them longingly, bottom lip held between his teeth.

Koushi pulls away and guides Daichi to take his place, and they kiss eagerly even as Koushi maneuvers them so that they’re the ones with their backs against the shelf instead. They part and watch as he drops quietly to his knees and pulls them both out of their pants. It’s easier with Iwaizumi’s sweatpants than with Daichi’s jeans, but Koushi manages just fine. With one hand around Daichi’s dick and the other around Iwaizumi, Koushi strokes whoever his mouth isn’t on in that moment. The first touch of his tongue to Iwaizumi’s dick draws out a low moan, and Koushi pulls back even as he guides his hand from base to tip.

“Shhhh. We’re in a library, you know.” He smiles cheekily up at them, and Daichi shakes his head fondly. “Daichi, I think you need to help Iwaizumi keep quiet.”

Daichi grins and nods and then leans back in and kisses Iwaizumi silent. Koushi goes back to what he was doing, alternating between them both until Iwaizumi trembles in Daichi’s grip and pulls away, gasping as he comes over Koushi’s tongue. Then he sags back against the bookshelf as Koushi directs his attention back to Daichi, taking his dick as far down his throat as possible and swallowing hard. He clenches a hand around Daichi’s hip as Daichi pulls back and thrusts, lets Daichi fuck his throat until he comes too, while Iwaizumi stands next to them and watches.

Koushi puts him back in order, all nice and neat aside from the sated expressions on their faces. He gives them each a kiss on the cheek before wandering away, and when he comes back to his desk he sees them both sitting together at Daichi’s favorite table, sprawled out in their chairs with their heads close together, murmuring quietly. He flops into his own chair and watches them from half lidded eyes, still loose limbed and sated, and he wonders if Daichi is talking to Iwaizumi about what they just did, if maybe he’s inviting Iwaizumi to come home with them after Koushi’s shift is over.

The wicked grin Daichi sends his way a minute later is very, very promising.


	38. notsuchasecret asked: “what do you mean you’re not attractive whatthefuck” with TeruDai plsplspls

Daichi is languid under Yuuji as they’re flopped across the bed, Daichi’s laptop on the nightstand playing a movie that they’ve both seen a number of times together. Except now Yuuji’s attention is solely on Daichi instead of the movie, the casual comment Daichi had made about how he wished he could be a fraction as attractive as the actor Yuuji had mentioned was good looking still ringing in his ears. Daichi kept watching the movie, seemingly unaware that he’d just implied he wasn’t attractive, like it was _normal_.

“What.” Yuuji couldn’t keep his voice from sounding flat, not when he’d heard something so unbelievable.

Daichi looks down at him then, an adorable little confused expression on his face, nose scrunched. “What, what?”

Under normal circumstances Yuuji would say ‘in the butt’ just to watch Daichi laugh at how ridiculous he is, but this isn’t normal circumstances, this is serious, and Yuuji isn’t going to let it be deflected with only a joke. “What do you mean you’re not attractive?” Yuuji leans on his elbows and pushes up so that he’s leaning over Daichi instead of laying completely on him. “What the fuck.”

Daichi shrugs as best he can with his arms crossed behind his head. “S’just the truth, that’s all. It doesn’t bother me any.”

Yuuji can’t do anything for at least an entire minute other than stare at his gorgeous, wonderful, _dumb_ boyfriend. “You’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen in my life.” A long, slow blink, one that makes Yuuji think that Daichi doesn’t quite believe what he’s heard. “Tell me who told you that you’re not attractive so I can find them and punch them in the face.”

That gets Daichi to laugh, at least, the fond one that Yuuji loves to hear, because it means Daichi’s thinking about how much he likes Yuuji. And then Daichi pulls his arms from behind his head and loops them around Yuuji’s neck instead, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. “I’m not letting you punch anyone in the face, you know.”

Yuuji hums noncommittally, presses kisses to the corner of Daichi’s mouth, his cheeks, his nose, until Daichi laughs again, and Yuuji pulls back a little, Daichi’s hands still settled on his shoulders. “I’m serious, you know. You’re gorgeous.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Yuuji brushes a kiss against Daichi’s wrist, and then another a little further down, kissing a trail down Daichi’s bare arm until he gets to his shoulder. Then he does the same thing on the other side, slowly and reverently. He kisses his way across Daichi’s collarbone, too, and then down, shifting down the bed as he goes, until Daichi is trembling and pliant under his mouth as he follows the trail of hair below Daichi’s bellybutton. Then he stops, and Daichi lets out a quiet whine. “You believe me, Dai?”

“Yes.” Daichi sighs and smiles down at him, runs one hand through Yuuji’s hair. “I believe everything you say.”

“Good.” Yuuji grins, and then he goes back to work, doing his absolute best to get Daichi to fall apart under his mouth and hands, until Daichi is shaking apart with a moan. And Yuuji tells him how gorgeous he is the whole time, over and over, how much he loves every bit of Daichi with all his heart, how he’s never met anyone as attractive as Daichi, how he’ll never met anyone more attractive. He resolves to tell Daichi every day, to not ever let him forget.


	39. notsuchasecret asked: 262. That better not end up on the Internet. for Crown Cawfee Tanaka, please!

Ryuu always considered himself a simple guy. He didn’t need fancy parties and dates and piles of gifts, he just wanted a bit of company and maybe some take out to share in front of a movie for a couple of hours. And that was what normally happened, so he didn’t expect any different. Most of his birthdays were spent simply, a quiet breakfast on his own, a walk through downtown or the park, and then meeting up with Noya and maybe some other friends for greasy pizza and a movie that they wind up ignoring most of in favor of goofing around.

Today is much of the same. It’s surprisingly nice for this time of year, and Ryuu wanders aimlessly around town, first eating his pastry, and then just enjoying the good weather. For a while he gets distracted by a dog in the park, a fluffy, playful puppy whose owner is an older lady who seems to be relieved to have someone a little more sturdy to play with him. After that one leaves another one shows up, and Ryuu will never turn down a good dog (which is all of them) so he winds up spending a couple of hours in the park, playing with various dogs and even a few children.

It’s late afternoon by the time he wanders up to Crown Cawfee, and the inside is surprisingly dark considering it’s the middle of the day and he’s supposed to be meeting Noya here before they head home for movie time. The door is still unlocked though, so he goes in. There’s a suspicious whispering coming from the kitchen, so he starts to make his way over to see what’s going on when something creaks and he stops dead in place as a giant shape looms in the kitchen doorway.

The lights in the cafe go on suddenly, and then there’s yelling from all sides, a resounding chorus of ‘happy birthday’ that sends a warm feeling shooting through his veins. In front of him, on a rolling cart that Asahi secures so it won’t move, is a giant cardboard cake. It looks like at least 5 different people worked on it, because it’s got patches of different colors with no rhyme or reason, and the 'decorations’ vary just as much. Overall, it’s a mess of a cake that looks like a kindergarten class made it, and Ryuu’s never seen anything more awesome.

Then they all start singing, and Noya bounces over to wrap Ryuu in a hug from behind, singing as loudly as possible. The top of the cake wobbles as they get closer to the end of the song, and then it flies open for Oikawa to pop out, a smaller (real) cake in his hands, complete with lighted candles atop it. The smile Oikawa shows him is brighter than the fire, and Ryuu can’t help grinning back at him before he leans down and blows the candles out in one whooshing breath.

He winds up in a dog pile then, all his friends crowding around to hug him and bestow kisses, until they all push a little too much to get close to him and they end up on the floor. He laughs and accepts it, until Daichi and Iwaizumi pull them off one by one to get their turn, each of them pressing a kiss to his cheeks at the same time. Asahi finally comes to pull him over to get the first piece of cake, and Ryuu has to know.

“Oikawa, why’d you jump out of a fake cake?”

Oikawa makes a face, an exaggerated scowl on his face, holding the fingers of one hand together as he gestures at Ryuu. “How many years we’ve known each other. And now you don’t wanna see me jump outta the cake. You insult me.” And then he grins, clasps Ryuu’s face between his hands and kisses the breath out of him. “Happy birthday.”

Asahi leans over with a moderately softer kiss, though it has no less feeling than any of the others. “Happy birthday, Ryuu.”

Then Ryuu has cake, and somehow there’s a karaoke machine that every gets a turn with, and then there’s food, so much food. Someone records most of the shenanigans, maybe more than one someone, and Ryuu spends a good ten minutes pleading to the room at large. Oikawa doesn’t bother with pleading, he just shouts. “That better not end up on the Internet, or none of you are getting coffee here again.”

There’s more laughter at that, and by the time that everything calms down again Ryuu’s half asleep and positive that he’s just had the best birthday of his life. He drifts off to sleep on Suga’s lap, warm and content and never happier to be a year older.


	40. ezzydean asked: double 3/5's: AsaTanaAkaMakki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ot+ all live in the same apartment building, but for one reason or another never seem to run into each other. Instead, they communicate any problems (barking dogs, loud music, etc) via notes, addressed to and signed only with apartment numbers. Some are direct, others are passive-aggressive, and at least one person always adds a little doodle to help convey their point.

Asahi sighs as he pulls his mail out of the box, one of the envelopes with a familiar bright green post it note stuck to it. He doesn’t bother to read it until he’s inside his apartment, the little number 6 scratching a little as it swings against the door. He drops his keys in the bowl by the door and reads it as he toes off his shoes and walks toward the couch.

_6-_

_The mailman gave me your mail again. I hope you have a good day!_

_5_

He smiles a little and writes out his own note on a pad of post its shaped like a strawberry that his sister sent to him.

_5:_

_No problem! Sorry for the trouble, I’ll try to talk to them again. :)_

_6_

He sticks it on the door to their apartment on his way to take out the garbage.

~~~

Takahiro grins at the crumpled paper on the floor just inside his apartment door and scoops it up before his cat can bat it away under the shoe rack again.

_4_

_I’m missing a blanket from my railing, I wonder if you might’ve seen it? I know your cat has a thing for soft fabric._

_3_

Princess the Fluff does indeed have a thing for very soft fabrics, and the occupant of apartment 3 apparently has an entire collection of various clothings and linens that she finds up to her very high standards. Takahiro has found no less than 3 pairs of underwear (boxers, boxer briefs and especially interesting, a pair of lace boyshorts), 4 washcloths, 1 bath towel, and 2 tshirts in her favorite place to take an afternoon nap. He wanders over to the corner near the back doors, where there’s a lavender blanket in light heap.

_3~_

_Sorry about that, she just really loves soft things!_

_4_

He doodles a tiny cat in the corner, a blanket in its mouth and trailing the ground, and then he folds the blanket neatly and leaves it, note on top, outside of 3’s door.

~~~

Ryuu grins at the little pile of various sticky notes that he has on top of his kitchen counter. The latest one is from apartment 4 next door, a muted yellow that reminds Ryuu of daffodils.

_5~_

_As much as I enjoy Shakira, 3am is for sleeping and the pounding through your walls is pretty distracting. Think you could keep it down til at least 6?_

_4_

There’s a little doodle of a lump in a bed with tiny music notes coming from a wall at their head, and Ryuu thinks it’s adorable. He should probably feel a little more remorseful for keeping his neighbor up at weird hours, but it’s not exactly easy when your day is at night like his is. He had scribbled a note back as soon as he could and stuck it on their door, bright green paper obvious against the dark wood.

_4-_

_Sorry, I was practicing my routine for work. I’ll keep the hip shaking and pole dancing to a quieter volume._

_5_

~~~

Keiji feels a tiny smile lift the corners of his lips when he turns the corner of the hallway to see a small plastic container sitting innocently outside his apartment door, a pale strawberry shaped piece of paper stuck to the top. His back cracks as he bends down to pick it up, and he groans at the sound. He leaves the container on the counter as he reads the attached note.

_3:_

_You’ve seemed a little down lately and I made way too many cookies this morning, so. I hope you like chocolate chip? :)_

_6_

A touched tear makes its make down his face, and he laughs at how such a simple little thing can ease the tension of his shoulders, even from someone he’s never had an actual conversation with. The cookies are just the right softness, too, still a little warm and gooey, and the reply he writes gets a little smeared with chocolate.

_6_

_You’re right, my alarm has been on the fritz and I’ve been having a bad week. These really helped. Thank you._

_3_

~~~

They haven’t really met, and that’s okay, because they have their ways of communicating anyway, and none of them would change that for anything.


	41. notsuchasecret asked: AsaTanaAkaMakki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I used to be the best baker in the neighbourhood but then you showed up at Mrs Appleby’s 80th birthday with a stack of brownies which almost gave me an orgasm my honour is at stake and I’m going all out for the next event" for the 3/5 of your choice ;)

****

Keiji was ready this time, his great great grandmother’s best recipe lovingly prepared and ready to be eaten, and this time he’d make it known that in this neighborhood he was the best baker to be found. He carefully placed the fancy glass plate on the dessert table and then stood off to the side. Tanaka was at his shoulder, desperate for a look at the person that Keiji said was a threat to his honor, viciously grinning and telling Keiji he was the best. It was a little funny, really, because before Keiji had moved in to the neighborhood Tanaka had been the best baker around, and now he’d kill anyone who tried to tell him anyone was better than Keiji.

They probably look a sight, Keiji staring a hole into the plate of lemon bars he’s just put down, Tanaka grinning like a shark waiting for a meal at his side. Nobody walks any closer to the table than they absolutely need to for at least ten minutes, until someone finally has to put down another plate. Keiji startles, and he shifts his gaze to see the very same brownies that almost sent him to his knees in pleasure two weeks ago. Then he looks up at who put them down and he almost swallows his own tongue at the wicked smile on the man’s face.

He also has a sort of guard, though this one looks much more timid than Keiji’s own. His voice is soft when he speaks, and Keiji thinks that he wouldn’t mind hearing it more. “Takahiro, you don’t have to stare at them like you’re going to eat them. It’s a little unnerving.”

Takahiro pouts a little without looking away from Keiji. “But Asahi, I just want to make friends. Anyone who makes cake like that is someone I want to know. Intimately.”

Keiji hears Asahi sigh, and he can feel Tanaka practically vibrating with excitement next to him. “Akaashi Keiji.”

“Hanamaki Takahiro. So very nice to meet you.” He holds out a hand that Keiji shakes firmly, determined to not give an inch. “Your cake was fantastic, just like your eyes.”

Keiji almost blushes at that, just a little. “Your brownies were, hmm. Orgasmic, really.”

Hanamaki’s eyes glitter at that, and he pulls Keiji closer by their still clasped hands. “We should make some magic together, don’t you think?”

Asahi blushes, and Tanaka sidles up and whispers something in his ear that has him turning even redder and glancing over at Keiji. For his part, Keiji can guess what information Tanaka has just revealed, and he grins at Asahi, who swallows and looks over at Hanamaki, tilts his head questioningly when Hanamaki hums at him. Then Tanaka is leaning over and whispering in Hanamaki’s ear, and the next thing Keiji knows he’s being tugged away from the dessert table to more secluded areas of the house they’re in.

Keiji’s excited to see what he can learn from his new friends.


	42. notsuchasecret asked: It’s bring your child to work day and we both brought our cats. MatsuTeru???

Yuuji grins sheepishly at the receptionist when she eyes his wiggling bag suspiciously, until a tiny furry head pops out and Yuuji can practically see her ice cold heart melt in front of him. She looks a little conflicted, like she really wants to pet Ami but doesn’t really want to ask Yuuji if she can. Ami pokes one tiny white paw out of the bag next to her head, and that seems to be the last straw. The receptionist makes a noise, and then she gives up and asks Yuuji to pet her, which he gladly allows.

There’s a surprising number of children wandering around, and Yuuji hadn’t known that quite so many of his coworkers had families already. It makes him feel a little lonely, and a little dumb, for having brought his kitten to show off instead of having a real child like everyone else. He sits at his desk and lets Ami prowl around on top of it, investigating his pens and stapler and anything else she can find. She bats an eraser off the edge of the desk, and when Yuuji pops back up from retrieving it, there’s another kitten on his desk, this one mostly black with white spots, the opposite of Ami, with her almost pure white fur and only occasional splotch of black. It’s a little bigger than Ami, too, and Yuuji is too focused on watching them sniff each other that he doesn’t notice the other person until he laughs.

It’s Matsukawa, whose desk is the one pushed up against the front of Yuuji’s, and it’s clear that the kitten is his and came wandering over from doing the same thing that Ami was doing. The kittens finish sizing each other up and instead run across both desks, chasing each other and a ball of paper that Matsukawa throws, until they finally get tired and flop down into Yuuji’s lap for a nap. He pets them gently, and Matsukawa smiles at him before he speaks up.

“Her name is Rei. Yours?”

“Ami.” Yuuji squints at him, wonders if it’s possible that Matsukawa is the same kind of nerd he is.

Matsukawa’s face lights up. “Sailor Moon?”

A nod. “Yes.”

That leads to a rousing discussion about which arcs are their favorites, and which episodes they like the best, and Yuuji admitting that even though Ami is named Ami, Sailor Jupiter is his favorite scout. Needless to say no one really gets any work done, and Matsukawa and Yuuji only stop talking about anime when the kittens wake up again, ready to play and perfectly willing to use their exciting, waving hands as toys.

The company had scheduled for them all to go home early that day, knowing there wouldn’t be very much focus with all the various children joining them, and Matsukawa and Yuuji walked out together, kittens in their respective bags. They bid each other goodbye, and Yuuji felt like he was looking forward to work more than he had in longer than he could remember. It had turned out to be a very good day, indeed.


	43. kuroo-tetsu asked: “A kiss in exchange for every nice thing you say about me. Deal?” - BokuDai

Koutarou whined as Daichi pulled away from his mouth again, fleeting kiss still lingering on Koutarou’s lips like the ghost of something sweet. Daichi grinned from where he was perched in Koutarou’s lap, his arms looped around Koutarou’s neck even as he pulled back to look at Koutarou’s face properly. “What was that, Koutarou?”

He tightens his grip around Daichi’s waist and pouts. “Another kiss.”

Daichi’s eyes narrow, and he frowns. “I don’t know. You weren’t worried about kisses earlier, when you were so busy making fun of me in front of Kuroo.”

“But I didn’t mean it! I was just joking.” Koutarou knows that Daichi isn’t actually mad, can tell by the little twitch at the corner of his lips, and the way he’s still in Koutarou’s lap, but that doesn’t mean he’s not annoyed at all.

“Hmm.” Daichi gets a thoughtful look on his face, one Koutarou’s seen a million times, something just a tad short of Suga’s usual mischievous expression, which could mean trouble for Koutarou. “How about a kiss in exchange for every nice thing you say about me. Deal?”

And, yeah, Koutarou was right, that was the trouble look, but right now it doesn’t see, like all that bad of a deal. He’s sure later on he’ll realize that he’s gotten himself into some sort of troublesome situation, but for now the offer of kisses is more important than anything else. “You’ve got the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Daichi smiles at him, leans in a presses a kiss against his lips, and then pulls away again before Koutarou even realizes. “Good start.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Another short kiss. “You’re brilliant.” One a few seconds longer. “Your biceps are amazing.” A kiss and a tiny swipe of Daichi’s tongue across his lip. “Your thighs could crush my skull and I’d thank you.” That gets a laugh and a kiss, and Koutarou continues on, each statement met with progressively longer kisses until they’re splayed out on the couch, breathless and red faced and panting. Koutarou’s lost count of how many things he’s said, and how many kisses he’s gotten, though at this point it doesn’t really matter. Daichi’s flushed and gorgeous leaning over him, happy and content, and Koutarou would keep listing things into eternity to keep that smile on Daichi’s face.


	44. notsuchasecret asked: two miserable people meeting at a wedding au IwaNoya

Yuu was tired, and sore in all the worst ways. He didn’t really want to be here, dressed up all fancy, in too tight shoes and a tie that felt like it was choking him. He didn’t want to be pretending to be happy in front of all these people that felt like they were just there to remind Yuu how miserable he was. He didn’t want to watch the love of his life waltz around the dance floor in joy, his brand new husband clinging to his arms and laughing as they twisted and turned. He desperately wanted to be happy for them, but his traitorous heart wouldn’t have it, wouldn’t let go the the feelings even though they would never be returned, especially not now.

He skirted the edges of the party, wondering if it was too early for him to slip away unnoticed, dodging various relatives and members of the wedding party bogged down with food and cake and drinks. The bartender doesn’t even bother to card him, Yuu’s been over so many times already, and this glass fits as awkwardly in his hand as the others had. The taste of the drink is different, even though it’s the same kind he’s been ordering the whole night, and he wonders if the bitter taste is from the alcohol or just the hurt that he can’t ignore simmering in his veins. He moves off to the side of the bar, finds a spot to lean for a moment while he finishes his drink.

Someone next to him at the bar turns and sighs, and Yuu thinks that this is possibly the only other person in the room who seems unhappy. There’s a scowl on his face, but it’s more a feeling that he gives off that makes it clear he doesn’t want to be here any more than Yuu does. He’s also glaring across the room at where the newlyweds are now giggling together at one tiny table, feeding each other bites of pristine white cake while the people around them coo at what a cute couple they are. Yuu can feel his stomach churn in unhappiness at the picture, and he tells himself to get used to it, that if he still wants to be in Asahi’s life he needs to be able to see them together.

There’s a huff from next to him, and Yuu looks back up at the scowly guy, and then he realizes who he must be, to be here looking as miserable as Yuu does, with that much sadness and hurt directed at the lovely couple. Because Oikawa, the few times that Yuu had hung around him before he’d had to escape from the domestic contentment that had wrung his heart dry, had always talked about one person in particular, his best friend that was never far from Oikawa’s thoughts. Yuu had always wondered if Oikawa knew how much that person cared about him, could tell how much this Iwaizumi loved Oikawa with all his heart even just from Oikawa’s stories.

Yuu turns fully and holds out a hand. “Nishinoya Yuu.”

A blink, and then a spark of recognition lights his eyes, before a melodic laugh rings across the room and they turn dark again. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Iwaizumi’s handshake is firm, and Yuu likes him immediately, especially when he starts up a quiet running commentary on all of the overly happy, thoroughly drunk wedding guests that has Yuu responding in kind before he even realizes. They’re still not happy, and it doesn’t get any better when Asahi and Oikawa make the rounds to say thank you and goodbye before they shuffle off to their honeymoon suite upstairs, but as the saying goes, misery loves company.


	45. notsuchasecret asked: Pls to make the IwaNoyas happy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation of the previous ficlet.

It seems like the wedding that Yuu had been miserable at had started a sort of trend among his friends, because the next thing he knew, he was at another one. Tanaka and Matsukawa are surprisingly perfect for each other though, and the wedding is much more enjoyable when he’s not pining for one of the grooms. He still tears up just a bit as he watches his best friend say his vows, wonders for a brief moment if he’ll ever be in a place to say them himself before he shakes those thoughts away and cheers with everyone else at the first kiss.

It’s a little bit awkward, because Yuu is still a little oversensitive, and it seems like every time he looks around Asahi and Oikawa are there, laughing at each and holding hands or some other lovey dovey thing, seeing as the two of them are good friends with the new grooms. Of course, Yuu tells himself as his eyes light on another familiar person from the last wedding, that means that other guests are similar, and there’s nothing better than a casual conversation roasting various badly dressed guests.

That goes on until Tanaka yells loudly for all the still single people to gather around in a crowd, and Yuu knows that Tanaka would notice if he didn’t join in, so he and Iwaizumi walk over together, hardly pausing their conversation. Then there’s a bundle of flowers flying through the air, and it bounces off of Iwaizumi’s lazily outstretched arm into Yuu’s face, and then his hands. The flowers are pretty, and everyone cheers and makes jokes about how Yuu will be next, and he just tries to keep smiling as he shuffles out of the way again.

The night ends nicely at least, he and Iwaizumi get along well, sober and almost drunk and everything in between. When Yuu gets home, still tipsy and suddenly sleepy, he decides to figure out how to preserve the bouquet he’d caught. For now he leaves it on the table next to the napkin he’d taken from Asahi’s wedding, the one he’s been stuck staring at for weeks now, reminding himself what it stands for, that he needs to let go of those feelings.

There’s another wedding a couple of months later, this time Yahaba and Suga, and it’s a beautiful ceremony. They both join together to actually set the bouquet out into the crowd, and this time it’s Iwaizumi who ends up with a face full of flowers. He laughs to Yuu later that it had been hard to resist spiking it across the room, and he’d been trying so hard that he didn’t realize he was going to get hit. Yuu laughs at the sheepish smile on his face, and they spend they rest of the night talking about volleyball instead of wedding guests.

Iwaizumi is the first person that Yuu sees at Hanamaki and Ennoshita’s simple wedding, and they find more things to talk about to pass time at the reception. This time the ‘bouquet’ is actually a bundle of fake flowers tightly wrapped together at the stems with a pale blue ribbon that looks like film that matches some of the wedding decorations. Yuu doesn’t make much of an effort to catch it this time either, though Tanaka pushes him into the back of the crowd when they call for singles. It bounces off the hands of the person in front of him and lands on his feet, and someone yells that it still counts as him catching it.

The only way that Daichi and Kyoutani’s wedding is similar to any of the others is the bouquet toss. It’s held outside for one, and there are far fewer guests than ever before, though Iwaizumi is still one of the few invited. The vows are only minutes long, and there’s no formal dancing or sitting down to eat. It’s refreshing and different, and it fits them both perfectly. The bouquet this time is more of a bunch of stemmed plants tied together tightly, hardy and steady like both Daichi and Kyoutani. Yuu makes a joke to Iwaizumi as Daichi tosses the bouquet up, and Iwaizumi is still laughing at it when the bouquet smacks into his face with a smack. They flop over into Yuu’s hands, and Yuu just barely processes Kyoutani landing from what was clearly him spiking the bouquet.

Kageyama has a fancy, quiet ceremony to Kunimi a few months later, and this time Iwaizumi actually catches the bouquet properly, right before someone trips Yuu into him and they both end up covered in alcohol and juice, with Yuu’s ankle twinging in a familiarly painful way that he knows means he needs to get off of it as soon as possible. He says as much, and Iwaizumi has to carry him through the rest of the hotel to Iwaizumi’s room, since Yuu lost his own keycard. It should’ve been easy to snag Tanaka’s, since they were sharing, but Tanaka was busy grinding on Kyoutani’s drunk uncle while Matsukawa grins and catcalls from the side. Iwaizumi had wound up in a room with double beds even though he was alone, so it works out perfectly, and Yuu falls asleep as soon as he’s changed.

Kindaichi and Hinata’s wedding is something of a surprise. No one really mentions knowing that they were dating, nevertheless engaged, but the affair is definitely well thought out. Yuu meets Iwaizumi as they walk in, and they sit together during the lengthy ceremony, are seated together during the reception. There’s no bouquet throw this time, though, which is definitely different. Instead Hinata wanders over to them just before the night ends and hands it straight to Yuu, then smiles brightly and walks away without a single word. Yuu is puzzled but just figures Hinata still cherishes his high school senpai, and the flowers end up with all the others that he’s saved over the years.

Then Yuu is standing in the middle of another wedding, and this time he realizes one very important thing: he’s not hurting anymore. He’s dancing with Iwaizumi, sweeping across the floor, and it seems impossible, because this is Asahi and Oikawa’s wedding all over again, five years later. It didn’t surprise him to hear that Oikawa had the idea to renew their vows after only five years, knowing the kind of romantic and dramatic person that Oikawa could be. It did surprise him that it no longer ached deep in his heart to see them exchange their vows, and to kiss again, and to swirl around the dance floor laughing as much as they had the first time.

Yuu looks up at Iwaizumi, and this, he knows, is not exactly new, but it’s the first time he’s realized that he has feelings for someone who isn’t Asahi. Iwaizumi looks at him with the fondest look Yuu can ever remember directed at him, and he wonders if Iwaizumi has just had the same revelation. His bright eyes look like they’re saying yes, and Yuu grins up at him in newly realized happiness. They dance the night away together, all except for when Oikawa and Asahi throw their bouquet, a replica of the first one that Yuu and Iwaizumi both had avoided like the plague. This time, though, they catch it together, watch it arc down and flop into their joined hands as they face each other, and they finally, finally think that maybe fate’s been trying to send them a clue for a long time.


	46. 3/17/17

Koushi sits on the back step, looks out over the grass and flowers and trees, and sighs. It’s hard to not feel left out, to not feel useless and unneeded and brushed away for something new. He tries not to feel that way, tries so hard to believe it when he’s told that he’s useful and needed and wanted, but it’s hard to believe those kinds of things when there’s a voice constantly telling you the opposite.

He flops out over the porch and stares up at the night sky and wonders if there really is a point to life in general. If there’s a purpose to them being here, on this tiny planet among so many others. If they’re all just moving about their lives thinking they’re something important, something significant, when they’re not. It makes him feel a teeny bit better, thinking maybe there’s no reason for any one of them to do what they do, even if it feels like a big deal now.


	47. ezzydean asked: wip prompt: that's not yours

Oikawa sighs heavily, one half of an extremely amusing standoff, and Daichi resists the urge to laugh out loud as Oikawa glares at his opponent. Esmeralda stands firm in her spot at the end of Oikawa’s bed, a small pile of mismatched socks in front of her that she won’t let Oikawa take away.

He tries bargaining with her, talking to her in the sweet voice he uses when he wants something. “Esmeralda. Sweetheart. My darling Princess Ezzy. May I please have my socks back?”

Daichi raises an eyebrow at them both as he relays her message. “She says the socks are payment for your hair being safe.”

Oikawa groans. “But can’t she take matching ones?”

A tendril of fire and a poof of smoke tells them that the answer is no, without having to have Daichi translate. “Looks like that’s your answer.” Esmeralda scoops up the socks and flies off to parts unknown while Oikawa collapses in defeat, face pressed into his comforter. Daichi pats him on the back consolingly.

Three days later Daichi walks in to his bedroom to find Oikawa fuming and ranting and gesturing at Esmeralda, who’s curled up contently in Daichi’s window seat. She doesn’t seem to be giving Oikawa any attention at all, which only makes Oikawa growl and curse in the four different languages he knows.

“What’s going on?”

Oikawa whirls around to face Daichi, and he points one billowy sleeved arm at Daichi’s dragon. “She burned all my new socks!”

Esmeralda yawns and flips over onto her back, and there’s a wisp of a laugh echoing in Daichi’s head. _I can’t steal halves of socks if all the socks are the same. So I fixed it._ Daichi shakes his head at her answer, though it’s typical of the sassy dragon.

To Oikawa he sighs. “You should just give up, you know. Unless you _want_ to give her free reign to toast your hair.” Oikawa pouts. Esmeralda flips over again and stares at Oikawa with her huge green eyes, letting out a taunting lick of fire.

Oikawa hangs his head in defeat. “Fuck.”


	48. notsuchasecret asked: Prompt: The look in your eyes could write libraries. I'm not much of a reader.

It’s when they’re teenagers that Daichi realizes how feelings work. Of course he already knows most of it, but it’s when he and Oikawa are just confused boys, squished together in a nest of blankets in their favorite spot in Daichi’s wide window seat, that he really figures out that feelings don’t work the same for everyone. It’s been about an hour or so since Oikawa had crawled into Daichi’s lap and pressed his face into Daichi’s chest, quietly admitting that another one of the kitchen girls had confessed to liking him. Daichi had run his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, the same as he’s doing now, and asked if Oikawa returned her feelings.

It took a while for him to answer, a long span of time of them just sitting together, Daichi waiting patiently for Oikawa to continue at his own pace. And eventually he did, murmuring that just like the last few girls, he didn’t. This time, though, he was hesitant to continue, and sniffled pathetically into Daichi’s shirt for another few minutes before he finally spoke up again in a tiny, watery voice. “There’s probably something wrong with me. The only person I’d ever even consider like that is you.”

Daichi has to concentrate on not tightening his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, but the fierce protectiveness that swells up can’t be ignored. “There’s absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you.” He scratches at Oikawa’s scalp as he thinks about what else to say, and continues in a softer tone. “And even if there is, then we can be broken together, because I’ve never felt like that with anyone either. I don’t know if I even can.”

Oikawa looks up at him, tears still clinging to his eyelashes, and smiles, a wobbly little thing. “Okay. But I don’t think you’re broken, either.”

They sit in silence for a long time, watching the stars in the sky twinkle happily at them before Daichi talks again, voice just above a whisper. “Even if it’s not romantic, I still love you very much, Tooru.”

A hum, and then Oikawa’s voice, just as quiet as Daichi’s had been. “I love you too, Dai.” They stay like that, content to stare out the window until they fall asleep, still wrapped together in Daichi’s warm blankets.


	49. 3/20/2017

Koushi was tired. He was tired of being tired, and of wanting to sleep full days away. Tired of longing for bed during the active part of the day, when things were happening. Tired of getting to the night and being wide awake, unable to succumb to the constant feeling of almost exhaustion. He spent his nights wide awake, mind wandering, until he forced himself into bed in the wee hours of morning, where he laid for ages staring into the dark. There were things to amuse him, but even then it all depended on his attention span, which more often than not kept him flipping to different things within minutes.

And it was only so long before all his friends went to bed themselves, perfectly able to head off to sleep in a reasonable amount of time, and then Koushi was left entirely alone. It was hard, when he wanted desperately to talk to someone and no one was around. He knew he could always text Daichi, but then that would keep him up, if he even answered, and Koushi would be guilty to see Daichi more tired than usual the next day, especially with his extra duties as captain to deal with. Instead Koushi resigns himself to loneliness, poking around aimlessly on his laptop, trying to find anything to keep his attention longer than a few minutes, or something to put him to sleep.

Somehow even that lasts for hours, and by the time he burrows into his blankets in an attempt to try to trick his body into sleeping it’s only a couple of hours before dawn, and he’s still just as lonely as he was the rest of the night, only this time it’s dark and quiet.


	50. 3/21/2017 (SugaTanaNoya)

Ryuu was still amazed every day at Noya, always taken off guard again and again by that bright smile and those glittering eyes. Especially here, on the dance floor, even surrounded by a ton of other people, friends and strangers alike, the only thing that could keep Ryuu’s attention was Noya. He quite literally sparkles under the ever changing colored lights, thanks to Suga and his ever present arsenal of body glitter, which Noya had happily stood still to be covered in. Now Noya and Suga are dancing together a few feet away, gracefully moving along with the pounding music almost hypnotically. Ryuu can’t tear his eyes away from where they undulate their bodies against each other, doesn’t notice them getting closer until they’re both grabbing one of his hands and pulling him between them.

And there’s no better place in the world for Ryuu than in the middle of his two favorite people, especially when they’re moving the way they are, though Ryuu much prefers when it’s in private. And with far less clothing involved, though the two of them aren’t really wearing all that much in the first place. Going to the club apparently means crop tops and leather shorts, fishnets and boots, body jewelry and an abundance of glitter and carefully applied makeup. Ryuu would be jealous of all the looks that they get, but when he inevitably joins them, as he always does, those looks get redirected into envying ones directed at him instead, and there’s almost nothing better than knowing he’s the only one who gets to go home with them at the end of the night.


	51. 3/22/2017 (MatsuAsa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about single dad Mattsun  
> you crouched down to coo at my baby but i forgot to tell you their favorite thing to do is to play with people’s hair and now they won’t let go of you

Issei is glad to finally be out of the house. A straight week of being stuck indoors is nearly torture when one has a tiny child to care for. Especially when said child loves nothing more than to play outside, always so interesting in even just walking through nature and observing. Today, though, today is perfect for a nice walk around the park and then back home, long enough for Shizuka to tire herself out and be ready for her afternoon nap. Her hand feels especially tiny in his, and he has to walk extra slow so her little legs can keep up, since she insists on walking on her own now.

The day is warm, and there’s plenty of people out, and the walk to the park is enjoyable. Issei is starting to think that maybe this is going to be as close to a perfect day as he gets as a single parent when it happens. It starts when Shizuka drops her favorite teddy bear, the one she drags everywhere no matter the chances of losing it. Luckily someone bends down to retrieve it for her right away, and it seems  they like children, because he smiles at Shizuka and softly exclaims about how cute she is. Then he looks up at Issei with a smile, and Issei is gone. He’s so distracted by the man’s gorgeous smile that he doesn’t have enough time to warn him about Shizuka’s newest fascination.

Unfortunately for Issei, Shizuka’s attention these days is caught by two things: flowers and pretty hair. The man smiling up at him has both those things, and before either of them realize, Shizuka has one tiny hand clasped tightly over the bright yellow flower weaved into one of the man’s braids. Issei flinches and tries to get her to let go, but Shizuka is insistent, and the man (Asahi, he says in a voice like warm honey) just laughs and scoops her into his arms so he can stand.

They make conversation for a bit, and then Asahi turns and pulls a flower from a bundle of them at the front of his cart, offering it to Shizuka instead of the one in his hair. She grins and accepts it, and then Asahi is handing her back over with that beaming smile. Issei thanks him and apologizes again, and Asahi tucks another flower behind Issei’s ear while telling him it’s not a problem. The last thing Issei remembers is Asahi saying it would be nice to see them another time, flashing a grin brighter than the noon sun, and Issei walks home in half a daze, already wondering when they’ll meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
